Something Else
by t.a-m.pIII
Summary: Rin is sick of her parents pushing her around and she finds something better in the demon lord who's just come to town. She and her best friend are dragged into his deadly sibling rivalry - and struggle to not become rivals themselves. Sess/Rin Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1 Missing

_AN-Okay, you may have noticed I recently posted, then deleted a Rin/Sess story...I posted it but then I thought about it and it just didn't work - What was in my head wasn't what was on the screen. So I changed a lot of things around and came up with this. So tell me what you think pretty please! PS I don't own InuYasha, though you probably already know that._

Plot Summary: Rin is bored, her parents are pushing her in a direction she doesn't want to go and then there's the creepy maths teacher. But she finds escape in the form of one cold, deadly demon lord - only to be dragged into his deadly sibling rivalry.

* * *

**Something Else**  
Chapter 1 - Missing

The day seemed to drag on and on. Rin stared at the cheap plastic clock at the front of the class, willing it to move faster. It wasn't working. Outside a light sheet of rain was falling, making everything seem grey and assisting her melancholy mood. The torrential downpour of the last few days seemed to be easing off. Absently she wondered if it would get better - or at the very least stay the same - long enough for her to walk the twenty-minute route home. She wasn't entirely keen on the idea of getting drenched…again.

A sharp reprimand from the balding, owlish maths teacher reminded her she had work to do. She skimmed briefly through the page of algebraic equations and tried to muddle through some of the easier ones. Finding even the simplest questions hard she sighed desperately, remembering the parents she had who expected her to be an intelligent, well educated woman with a high -paying job. Being the daughter of those parents however, had also taught her that high-pay meant high-stress. Rin being a slacker at heart, didn't want that and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to go to college anyway.

Rin was fairly sure of the life she did want. The independence-seeking, sixteen year old feminist that she was, wanted nothing more than to be a stay at home mother with a ruggedly handsome husband. If it were to happen in an exotic country away from her parents, all the better. She had spent so many hours living with her fantasy family that she'd perfected every detail.

Her husband was muscular and tall without being bulky. He was in fact, quite lean. He'd dark, unruly hair and dark eyes that glittered with emotion just for her. He had an intelligent sense of humour and was a loving father and husband. Together they had three children. Her girl was gorgeous, with her large doe eyes and the sweet ringlets that framed her pixie-like face. She was witty, creative and was a brilliant writer. Her oldest boy was the musician and he idolised the old rock groups. He never seemed to stop growing and so he was very tall, while his hair always covered most of his face but he liked it that way. Her youngest was the spitting image of his father, only he hated to have his hair like his father and brother did. He kept it relatively short so it wouldn't get in the way while he worked on the different projects he had going - like pulling apart radios so he could study exactly how they worked and make his own.

Except there was something unattainable about her dream. She believed that she had a very little chance of actually finding her perfect man, or ever escaping the controlling grip of her parents. Some days she felt like she was a monkey in a zoo, who was being forced to learn how to eat with a knife and fork. In other words, trapped and forced to act against her nature.

Her school work was forgotten as she stared out the window. "Rin, now how much work have you done?" Mr. Crowley leaned over her shoulder inspecting her mostly blank workbook. She edged away from him uneasily, he was far too close for her liking. "Not much at all, is this." He said tapping her book with a fat wrinkly finger. "So unless-" Whatever else he said was drowned out by the bell and the clamour of students eager to get home. She herself picked up her belongings and rushed out in the middle of Mr. Crowley's sentence, having no intention of staying a moment longer. She jammed all her things in her locker in favour of a long, black, hooded raincoat. Then, wading through the sea of boisterous teens she sought out her best friend. Catching Kagome by the arm, she dragged her out of the school building without so much as a hello.

"Did you have Mr. Crowley last period?" Kagome asked sympathetically. It was a well known fact amongst the female population that Mr. Crowley was a slimy pervert. However no-one had been able to come up with enough proof to condemn him. "Yes."  
"I could tell. You're always grouchy after his classes."

"That's because he's always finding excuses to invade my _very_ personal space." Kagome laughed. "Sure, because he's singled you out from the thousands of girls here." Rin frowned at the lack of support. "He has! I swear it! He's plotting something I can tell." Kagome smiled and hooked her arm through Rin's as they walked home. "Of course. Anyway on to more exciting news, Hojo remembered my birthday! He asked me out to a birthday dinner this Saturday."

"Oooh, Kagome and Hojo sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Rin teased. "You are so immature sometimes." Kagome retorted. "But you love me for it." Rin thought of something. "Hey! Saturday I'm staying the night at your house!"

"I know, so that's why I rescheduled. I'm not putting pretty boys ahead of you so don't worry." Rin and Kagome stopped in front of the long driveway leading to Kagome's house. "See you Saturday then, Happy Birthday Kagome!" Rin waved and continued home, settling back into her earlier depressed mood without Kagome to keep her distracted.

She unlocked the ornate, front door and punched in the code for the security system. The walk home had left her freezing and slightly damp so she went to defrost in front of the gas fireplace. She thought with dread, about the book report she was supposed to be doing. Groaning she left the warm living room for her bedroom, turning heaters on as she went. She changed out of her school uniform for a pair of dark-wash jeans and a woollen sweater before settling down at her desk. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the sketch she had begun yesterday. Deciding she still had plenty of time for the report she picked up her sketchbook and a pencil, contentedly continuing the drawing.

That night during dinner the phone rang. Getting up from her seat, Rin heard her mother mutter something about telemarketers under her breath. "Rin? Mrs. Higurashi wants to speak with you." Rin wiped her hands on a napkin before taking the phone from her mother. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi."

"Rin dear, is Kagome with you?"

"No, is something wrong?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet, but Kagome never came home from school today. I know what she's like and she probably just forgot to call but I do get worried." Rin frowned.

"What do you mean she never came home? I walked home with her today, I left her right outside your house."

"Oh dear. This isn't right, I was at home all day today, and I never saw her." Rin could hear a note of panic rise in Mrs. Higurashi's voice. "Well, I'll call around see if anyone's seen her."

"Thank-you dear, I appreciate it."

"I'll call you back later okay? And don't worry, she's no pushover I'm sure it's like you said, she just forgot to call."

"I hope so. Thank-you Rin." Rin hung up and looked at the expectant faces of her parents. "Kagome's disappeared?" her mother asked worriedly. Her father put a calming hand on her mother's arm. "It's likely she's just run off to meet some boy, that girl was always rather flighty-" Rin cut him off angrily. "Dad! Kagome is not like that! She's missing and all you can do is insult her?" She stormed away from the dinner table, "I have to make some calls."

Rin must have rung about a dozen people, and no-one had seen Kagome. Frustrated and scared for the girl who was like a sister to her, she logged onto her computer to see if Hojo was online. She didn't have his phone number, but she'd talked to him occasionally over the internet, thanks to Kagome. Personally Rin wasn't sure what Kagome saw in him, he was rather dense and boring in her own opinion. Thankfully he was on, but a few messages later revealed that he had no clue about Kagome's whereabouts either.

Giving up on her contacts, she walked over to the Higurashi house, to see if maybe she could do something else to help. She rung the doorbell and the door flew open. Sota's expression fell. "Oh, it's you."

"Hey, don't look so glad to see me," Rin half-heartedly joked with a strained smile. "Heard anything about sis?" he asked hopefully. "I'm sorry, I just came to see if there was anything else I could do." Sota shrugged. "Ma called the police before but they said they had to wait twenty-four hours. She's half in shock I think." Rin nodded and followed Sota into the kitchen where his mother sat slumped at the small wooden kitchen table.

"I'm sorry, no-one I talked to has seen her." Mrs. Higurashi nodded, her face pale and drawn with worry. "Oh, Rin, I'm so scared for her, she's been gone _hours. _She's never been gone this long before." Rin made a sympathetic noise -not knowing what to say- and set about the kitchen making a pot of tea.

"Drink," she ordered the older woman. Rin stared out the kitchen window into the back-yard. It was a small lawn with a flower bed and a vegetable garden. A thick row of trees and bush lined the back where it, like her own house, bordered the natural reserve. She stared at it a while, half -formed thoughts floating about her mind. Then she spotted something, a dark lump in the corner of the garden that may have been a school bag. "Mrs. Higurashi, have you found any of Kagome's things?"

"No, why?" Rin motioned her over to the window. "Do you see that? Over in the corner." Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "No I can't see anything, it's so dark." So Rin's sharp eyes had found something Kagome's mother hadn't. "I think it's Kagome's bag. Do you have a torch? I'm going to look around the forest a bit." Mrs. Higurashi gasped in horror. "Rin! I'll call my neighbour, I'm not letting you out there by yourself at this time of night, you just sit down, you've done enough already." Rin frowned. "Well at least let me make sure it's really Kagome's bag first, otherwise he'll come over for nothing." Mrs. Higurashi bit her lip worriedly, but then consented.

Outside the rain was pouring down and the wind howled. Wrapped in her raincoat Rin shivered in the cold. She held the heavy metal torch high and made her way to where she saw the lump. The torch revealed that it was indeed Kagome's bright yellow bag. She lifted it up and shone the torchlight on it so Mrs. Higurashi and Sota, watching from the kitchen window would know to call the neighbour.

She put the drenched bag down and made her way into the thick, forest growth, permission be dammed.

Once she was under cover of the trees the rain had lessened. It was still enough for Rin to get completely soaked but regardless she threw off her hood so her vision wouldn't be impaired. "Kagome?" There was an ominous sound of something cracking, like a tree branch. Putting it down to the wind she went deeper into the forest. She walked along the path she and Kagome had often taken during the summer, when they would visit the small river they both loved hanging around. One day they'd found that if they followed the river upstream they would end up behind Rin's house. Rin also remembered that there was a little abandoned hut a little from the river. Maybe Kagome was there. The closer she got to the river the more frightened she got. There was another loud crack. Something screamed and Rin couldn't be sure whether it was real, the wind or her own imagination. "Kagome?" she yelled hoping to find her friend soon.

The trees thinned and Rin was standing on the steep river bank. "Kagome?" She shone her torch around. "Kagome?" This time to her immense relief she heard an answer. "Rin?"

"Kagome? That you? Where are you? I'm coming to get you!"

"I'm over here! Rin! I'm here!" Rin swung her torch in the direction of Kagome's voice. She wa leaning against an old fallen tree trunk, clutching her side. Kagome was covered in blood. "Oh god, Kagome you're hurt! What happened?"

"Later, let's just get out of here. I am so glad to see you." Kagome muttered. Rin looked at Kagome. She needed medical attention. Supporting most of Kagome's weight, she helped her friend best she could up the bank.

"What happened?"

"Dog, chasing Buyo, went to make sure he didn't get hurt. I fell down the bank and opened up my side. I think I must have blacked out, next thing I know you were calling me." Kagome gasped in pain as she stumbled over a tree root. Three very bright lights could be seen up ahead. Kagome froze. "What do you think that is?" Kagome asked, sounding slightly hysterical. Rin looked at her friend curiously, it was almost like something had seriously spooked her. "Torch lights?" Rin suggested, "Hey guys? Over here!"

"Don't call out unless you know for sure!" Kagome hissed. "I'm sure." She said before yelling out again. "I found her! Kagome's hurt but I've got her!" Three men Rin knew as neighbours of the Higurashi's came forward. "Told you so."

Kagome collapsed and Rin dropped her torch trying to keep her upright. "I'll take her." The tallest of the men picked up Kagome while another helped Rin find the torch she'd dropped. Mrs. Higurashi was in full panic mode. "Don't worry Noriko, we've got the girls." Mrs. Higurashi screamed when she saw Kagome. Rin made it to the phone so she could call the ambulance. "Oh god! My baby, ambulance, we need an ambulance!" Rin waved the phone in the frantic woman's direction. "Already done."

Several phone calls to her parents later, she sat in the waiting room with Kagome's very stressed mother. Digging a few dollars out of her pocket Rin produced a soothing hot chocolate for her. "Robert said you were the one who found Kagome, did she say what happened?"

"Umm, yeah there was a dog, a stray dog or something chasing Buyo into the forest I think and she was worried that Buyo would get hurt so she chased after them and then she fell, and she got cut and she…thinks she blacked out then." Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "But she was awake when you found her, right?"

"Oh, yeah, but she seemed really distressed." Mrs. Higurashi took a long sip of her drink. "I can't thank-you enough for tonight, but really, you shouldn't have gone into the forest yourself."

"Kagome might've bled to death by then," Rin said angrily and immediately whished she hadn't. Mrs. Higurashi choked back a sob, recognising the truth in Rin's words.

The doctor came towards them. "Well Kagome had a large gash in her side, but we've cleaned that out and stitched it up so I'm confident that as long as it's kept clean it will heal well. She has suffered a lot of blood loss and also seems to be suffering a concussion from a blow to the head, so we'll be keeping her here tonight. Other than that she has a few minor scrapes and bruises but nothing serious." The doctor continued. "Could you tell me what happened?" Mrs. Higurashi seemed unable to answer so she Rin repeated what Kagome had said. "Can we see her?" Rin asked. "Yes, though she may be a little groggy from the anaesthetic we used." Rin offered her arm to Mrs. Higurashi, who shook her head. "Give me a moment to collect myself dear, you go on and see her." Rin did so.

Kagome was lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. "Hey," Rin called softly. Kagome flashed Rin a weak smile. "Hey to you too." Kagome was usually so strong that it felt a little surreal to see her so pale, tired and hooked up to different machines. "It was really stupid of you to run after Buyo."

"I know."

"He's a cat, they're supposed to run circles around meanie dogs." Rin, against her better judgement was getting really angry with her friend.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You better be, everyone was so worried about you."

"I know, but you found me, thank-you." Rin softened at that. "Hey, what are best friends for?"


	2. Chapter 2 Wounded

Chapter 2 - Wounded

_**AN:** Okaaay, there's something really weird going on here for this chapter - like only half the chapter will show up...anyone got any ideas? But hopefully this will work...fingers crossed. Oh, I don't own InuYasha._

* * *

Rin hung around her house, not quite sure what to do with herself. Kagome had cancelled their plans once she'd gotten home that morning, claiming she was too tired. Rin understood that. So she spent her morning calling back everyone she called the night before, saying Kagome had been found and was safe at home. She'd e-mailed Hojo, telling him the same only adding that Kagome wasn't up to the dinner on Sunday, like Kagome had asked her too. She felt slightly annoyed that Kagome made her give out excuses for her, but then again Rin wasn't the one with a hole in her side. And like she'd said in the hospital, what were best friends for? But once that was over, Rin quickly became bored out of her mind.

Monday came and Kagome never showed up to school. When Rin had called, Kagome said that she didn't want to strain her stitches by walking around so much. Rin accepted that, but news of Kagome's absence and her 'disappearing act' had flown around the school, inspiring all amounts of ridiculous rumours.

"I heard her father kidnapped her," one very ignorant girl told Rin during Art Class. "Apparently he got into something heavy and the Mafia wanted Kagome as payment."

Rin snorted with derision. "That is the makes no sense, firstly, why would the Mafia want a girl instead of useable cash?" Rin paused. "We don't even have any gangs at all in this town!" she added as an afterthought.

"Girls are useable," said the girl, voice thick with second meanings. "The Mafia makes a killing selling girls to the prostitute rings out east." Rin burst out laughing; it'd been the most inventive rumour she'd heard so far. The girls eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah? Well what would you know?"

Eri, a friend of both Rin's, walked past the gossiper and smacked her upside the head as she did so. "Rin's her best friend you idiot."

Once word had spread that Rin knew what'd happened, she was bombarded with questions on all sides. By Tuesday morning she was already sick of it. To top it off Mr. Crowley had turned up the creep-meter.

"You are such an intelligent student," he said placing a sweaty hand on her shoulder, "I don't know why you find this hard." Rin shrugged and wriggled out of his grasp.

"I guess I'm just not as smart as you thought." she replied.

"Oh, I don't know, I can tell there's a lot going on behind those pretty eyes of yours. I would find it very interesting to learn those secrets." Rin shuddered.

On her way home she stopped by Kagome's house, to check up on her friend. When she knocked on the door it was again her younger brother who answered.

"Hey Sota! Kagome awake?"

"Actually I think she walked over to Grampa's place."

"You think? Or you know?" The boy shrugged in response.

"She left a note and when I got home she was gone."

"So you're home alone?" Mrs. Higurashi only had Fridays and the weekend off.

"Yeah I guess." As Sota was only nine and hated being alone, Rin decided to stay until someone got back.

"Well then I guess I'm on babysitting duty."

"I'm not a baby!" He insisted, letting her in anyway.

"Young-adult sitting duty then." Rin amended. Secretly she was worried that something else had happened to Kagome in the forest that she wasn't telling anyone about. She'd seemed so scared when the men had come looking for them. Then she claimed she didn't want to go to school because it'd put strain on her stitches, but then strains her stitches to see her grandfather? And worse leaving her brother alone in the process. Something was seriously wrong with that picture. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked putting her concerns aside for the moment.

At five 'o'clock, she fixed both herself and Sota some sandwiches. They were seated at the table, chatting as they ate - and it was almost like they were siblings, apart from the difference in their looks. Rin paused in the middle of the joke she'd been telling Sota when she heard the front door open. "Sota?" she heard Kagome call.

"We're in the kitchen Kagome!" the boy called back.

"We?" She asked warily, walking into the room. "Rin." Kagome didn't sound enthused, but she certainly sounded surprised to see her.

"Hey Kagome, I stopped by to see how you were doing, but Sota was alone so I offered to stay with him." Rin looked closely at Kagome. "Are you okay Kagome? You look tired." Kagome seemed worn; there were bags under her eyes and her usually sleek, bouncy hair was a frizzy mess.

"Oh, yeah I guess." Kagome sat down at the table and put her head in her hands. Concerned Rin got up to make a sandwich for her too.

"Eat," she ordered, setting a plate down in front of Kagome. Kagome took her head out of her hands and stared at the food in surprise. "Something wrong?" Kagome shook her head and begun eating.

"Why'd you go to Gramps?" Sota asked, who all this time had been happily munching on his food.

"Oh, um, he had ointments, said they would help, um you know." Kagome twisted a couple fingers in her hair and scrunched up her nose. Sure signs that she was fibbing. The front door opened again and this time Mrs. Higurashi entered the kitchen.

"Rin! This is a pleasant surprise."

"Oh, well I just wanted to see how Kagome was doing." She made no move to mention Kagome's absence, but when her friend gave her a grateful look she just shrugged.

"Of course dear. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Rin refused the offer and signalled to Kagome that she wanted to 'talk'. The girl complied and followed Rin to the front door.

"I just covered for you, and I have no idea why."

"Because you're the greatest best friend ever?" Kagome supplied brightly.

"Well, obviously. Mind explaining why you'd need a cover to go to your grandfather's house?" Kagome hesitated, biting her lip nervously.

"I don't think she approves of his herbal medicines," she finally said. If Rin had needed more proof that something was up, this was it. Rin could remember quite distinctly, one afternoon she'd come over to Kagome's house when they were little. Playing hopscotch on the driveway, Rin had fallen and scraped her knee. Mrs. Higurashi had put one of those herbal ointments on the scrape and told her how great these special recipes of Mr. Higurashi's were. But, she let it go.

"Fine." She opened the door and turned to leave, only to see Kagome's grandfather coming up the path. She turned back to Kagome who stared at her helplessly. "Bye." Rin left.

On the walk home Rin felt incredibly betrayed. For as long as she could remember, she and Kagome had shared everything. They had no secrets. But now…Kagome was obviously lying to her about something. Something big.

By Thursday Kagome came back to school. Rin hadn't spoken to her since Tuesday and was reluctant to do so now. She was still annoyed that Kagome was lying to her - petty as that was. Kagome must have sensed this. When she came to greet Rin first period she acted nervously and looked everywhere but her.

"Morning." Kagome stood by the desk next to Rin's as if waiting for permission.

"Hey. Heard any of those rumours yet?" Rin said as a way of invitation.

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, there was this one about the Mafia and prostitution. Wouldn't they just love to know just how stuffy my father really is?" Rin smiled.

When school ended, the forgiveness Rin had slowly been awarding Kagome over the day instantly dissipated. They had gotten to the school gates when Kagome had frozen in shock. Rin tried to see what it was that Kagome was staring at, but before she could get even a tiny look Kagome had screamed. "Sit!"

"Um…no?" said Rin. Kagome spun to face her, still in shock.

"What? Oh! No! Not you, I uh…never mind."

"Kagome, what the hell?"

"Never mind."

Rin was about to say something when a young man walked up to them. He was fairly attractive, with earrings in both ears, faded jeans and a black tee-shirt. His black hair lightly grazed his shoulders and his smile was easy and relaxed. His right arm was covered in a stiff cloth and beads. "Kagome! Ready to get going?" He spoke in such a swaggering manner that his otherwise innocent words had Rin choking with horror.

"Oh god! Kagome please tell me this isn't what I'm thinking!" Comprehension dawned on Kagome's face and was immediately replaced with an expression similar to Rin's.

"No! Nothing like that! I swear! He's just a friend!"

The guy looked from one girl to another. "And since we've got that settled," he pushed Kagome to one side and took Rin's hands in his own. "My name is Miroku," he gave her a questioning look.

"Uh, Rin…"

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady…would you consider bearing my children?" Behind him Kagome shrieked.

"You cannot hit on my friends! You are such a pervert!" She grabbed Miroku by the arm and dragged him away from Rin. Miroku sighed and relented.

"Fine, where's InuYasha?"

"I sat him."

"Why did you do that? Was he being a jerk again?"  
"I couldn't risk anyone seeing him. Thanks to you I have enough to try and cover up."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Standing right here!" She waved her arms at Kagome who blanched and told her to never mind. Kagome hurriedly left with Miroku in tow. Rin was furious. What was going on with Kagome?

Two months passed since that day. Rin got home from another lonely day at school. Kagome barely showed up for class anymore - and when she did her secret always seemed to hang in the air, forcing them apart. At first Rin had tried to ignore it, but her regular life couldn't really go on being her regular life if Kagome wasn't a constant. There didn't appear to be any way around the problem that didn't include Kagome spilling her guts. That wasn't going to happen soon.

A message on the answering phone told her that her parents had to work late tonight, so they were going to get a hotel room rather than commute back home. Rin stared at the machine with distaste. There was no way in hell she was going to end up like that - working all day and night so you couldn't even come home to a good nights rest and relaxation. She was perfectly happy with her dreams of a quiet family life.

Rin picked around the mess on the floor of her bedroom till she was out on her miniature balcony. Shivering in the cold wind she watched the swaying silhouettes of the forest trees. The forest had done something to her friend. Or something in it. Either way the friend she had now was not the Kagome she had known. The trees bended back and forth, like they were beckoning to Rin. She decided that if Kagome could get herself lost in there, so could she.

She left her balcony and went out the backdoor, pulling on a jacket as she went. Thankful for the light provided by the full moon, Rin walked, and walked and walked. She stared at the ground thinking about nothing in particular. Not once did she stop. She didn't have any idea of which way she was going.

A loud snarl woke her from the trance like state she'd been walking in. Startled she looked up to find herself in a clearing with a bleeding stranger. With the moon directly above, the wounded creature that lay in the middle of the area shone. It seemed human though Rin knew instinctively that it wasn't. Its skin was deathly pale with strange markings, and its silvery hair was matted with blood. Rin took a step closer ignoring its blood red eyes and deadly fangs. Upon closer inspection the creature proved to be male, though there was something oddly feminine about him. A large fur was wrapped around him and he was dressed in red and white robes, his armour in pieces in his lap. Entranced Rin came even closer. His eyes stopped glowing and instead turned into molten gold. He caught Rin's eyes in a steady gaze and suddenly Rin felt very weak, wanting to drop to her knees and bow as low as she could to him. He was something terrible, powerful and majestic. There was an ethereal quality to him, and Rin was afraid that he was going to disappear. The mere thought of that terrified her, she never wanted to have to stop looking at him. He was far too beautiful.

Cautiously she sat down next to him. "Can I help you?" she asked timidly. He sneered in response.

"Don't waste your time girl. I have no need of anything you can give me. Leave now."

Rin didn't move. His voice was smooth and the deep tone sent shivers down her spine. The way he spoke fitted the rest of him, she thought. He was some sort of aristocrat likely. Either that or he was just very proud.

"Did you not hear what I said? Leave."

Finding her voice she replied. "You're bleeding to death." Rin' head cleared enough to recognise the irony of her situation. What was it with her and finding bleeding, dying people in the forest?

"These wounds can not kill me. They will be done with quickly. Go."

"At least let me clean away the blood. The way it's going you'll have to chop all your hair off." She really didn't want that to happen.

"Why aren't you scared girl?" Rin blinked at him and shrugged. She didn't know, but she knew she should be terrified. However she also knew that if she ran screaming now, than she'd never see this man again. He narrowed his eyes at her. "There are probably people looking for you, you should not worry them." It was a poor attempt at getting her to leave.

She laughed lightly, surprising them both. "That's the whole reason I was out her in the first place."  
"You are running form someone?" The subtle expressions in his voice interested her - he was obviously curious but at the same time he hated his curiosity. She laughed again. "You needn't act so happy, I was just asking."When she didn't offer any explanation, he looked away and closed his eyes. "You don't have to tell me if you do not wish to."

Rin got up and settled herself against a tree. She could feel his eyes on her. "What happened to you?" She asked, meeting his gaze squarely.

"Nothing of your concern."

"But I am concerned."

"Never mind it." Rin growled to herself, sick of hearing those words. She saw him staring intently at her, one eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"You growl apparently." Rin blushed, she didn't think he would've heard that.

"Not usually." She paused. "You're not human, are you?"

"No."

"So what are you then?" she prompted.

"A demon, girl. One who could rip your head off without you ever realising I'd moved." Rin thought for a moment. The knowledge he'd just imparted did nothing to scare her. She was still too busy being distracted by… well, _him_.

"I'll take my chances." She said this quietly, head resting on her knees, which she'd drawn up close to herself. The demon man 'hmphed' and turned his attention to the moon. She quietly watched him, eyes drifting shut.


	3. Chapter 3 Demons

AN-ARGHHHHHHH! Brain working not! I'm having lotsa that writers block stuff...and I really don't like the ending to his chapter, its kinda of like...WTF? Wasn't that a bit sudden? In all aspects actually. From the...and then the... and then the...! I blame it on top hats and so called friends who don't know who Roy Mustang really belongs too. And that cow offered a something-a-trois or whatever and I wanted to know if that meant 'Im gonna shoot your brains out for my man?' but appearently it means open relationship with three people. Then we started hitting and pulling and stomping. Wow. I have nooooo life. PS This story is probably going to be kind of predictable for a while, but hopefully once Sess and Rin start hanging then it'll be more 'Wow! I soooo did not see that coming!'

* * *

Chapter 3 - Demons

The usual morning orchestra of birds, insects and the babbling of the river woke Rin to beautiful, blue skied day. The best weather she'd seen in weeks. She stayed on the ground, enjoying the peacefulness of her situation. But then she remembered school. She leapt to her feet and was about to start heading home when she realised something else. She was completely alone. Rin searched the patch of dirt where the demon had been lying and found absolutely noting to suggest that he'd been real. No blood, shards of armour, or even a strand of his beautiful silver hair.

Demon men. Rin huffed. As if they existed - she'd probably dreamt the whole thing up. She sighed and began trudging back through the forest, knowing her way around now it was day. Even if he had been real, he wasn't there anymore and that made her incredibly sad. All she wanted to do was to look at him. Her last thought finally registered properly and Rin laughed. She was sounding a little stalker-ish now.

She made it back home and tried the back door hoping she hadn't locked herself out. Pleased by the smooth opening of the door she went to find herself something to eat. She wondered if demons ate. Well they did in the fairytales didn't they? Though she seemed to remember they liked babies. Rin tried to picture the man from last night eating a baby, but the image refused to form. He seemed to sophisticated for that. If maybe the baby had been roasted and served to him on fine china with purely silver cutlery…

Somehow the idea of roasted baby didn't seem so horrible when it was the demon man eating it. She shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth as she looked at the kitchen clock. She almost choked. It was eleven 'o' clock already; Rin was going to be in big trouble for being so late. The staff at the office probably thought she was skipping class.

She ran to her bedroom and threw a couple of apples into her bag, not having time to put together a real lunch. She caught sight of herself in her mirror, looking for a fresh outfit. Her hair was a complete mess, twigs, leaves and dirt had all managed to twist themselves in to her dark brown hair. Horrified, she put shower ahead of school on her priorities list.

By the time she actually got to school, it was half-way through fourth period. Which just so happened to be Maths.

"Any particular reason you're late?"

"Uh…not really…" Rin winced, knowing she was in for a detention.

"Well, I trust you've done your homework at least."

Her eyes widened. "What homework? Since when?" Other students laughed at Rin's outburst.

"After school then with the rest of those who didn't do their work. You'll be writing extra lines for your lateness." Mr Crowley sighed. "I'm sad to have to do this. You're usually such a good student." Rin was a little confused. Since when was she a good student? She couldn't remember the last time she actually did any of the set work. She made her way to her seat and sat heavily down on her chair.

After a half-hearted attempt to make a start, she forgot about the equations in front of her. Absently she began sketching over her page. Soon, miniature demon men littered her paper. They covered every square inch of it. Frustrated, she realised that with her detention, she wouldn't have the chance to go looking for the subject of her sketches after school. Unless her parents decided not to come home again. She stared longingly at the long flowing lines that were supposed to be _his_ hair. She wished she could see him again. Her pencil dropped to the desk and rolled onto the ground.

In her minds eye she watched as the demon man broke through the door and held out his hand to her. She took it without hesitation and he pulled her close to him. The rest of her imaginings fell to pieces as she focused on remembering the exact shade of his eyes. A sweaty hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality with a start.

"Rin, this isn't maths. It's very nice but save that for art class."

Nice. Rin scoffed. Not nice; magnificent, enchanting, extraordinary - except he hadn't been talking about the subject had he?

"It's in my school book, can't it count as work?"

"I think you'll be staying longer after school." He looked as if he'd just won a million dollars.

During lunch Rin sat in the art room and worked on her latest project. She was mixing colours to paint with, when Kagome walked into the room. Rin stared at her a moment, waiting for the familiar mixed feeling of hurt and anger. It didn't come. All she could feel was a longing for her demon. Her demon. Rin liked the way it sounded in her head.

"Hey…Eri said you'd be here," Kagome said awkwardly. Rin stared blankly at her. "Um, so…great weather? Not like you to be inside on a day like this." Kagome gestured pathetically to the bright blue skies outside the window.

Rin shrugged. "I got work to do."

"Now I know something's wrong. Rin, giving up the first day of spring for work?" Kagome's tone was light and teasing, but Rin could hear the strain in her voice.

"First day of spring was a week ago." Was Rin's dull response.

Kagome frowned. "Rin…I-"

"Save it." Rin cut her off. She didn't want to hear it. "I don't care anymore Kagome. I'm tired of it. Tell me or not, but either way I don't care anymore." In an instant, she realised that she was telling truth. She _didn't_ care anymore. She didn't want to waste her emotions on something that Kagome seemed determined to hide from her. There was a better way for them to whittle away the time now. Rin smiled. She felt lighter. Freer. Also desperately sad that her demon wasn't sitting beside her.

Kagome sat down on a stool across from her. Rin went back to her paints. "So what have you been up to?" Rin didn't acknowledge her; she was being distracted by the rich gold she'd created. The perfect match to his eyes. "Rin?" Kagome clicked her fingers in front of Rin's face. "Rin!"

Rin jumped up from her seat, her paintbrush flying from her hand. She blushed at Kagome's sharp look. "This is going to sound hypocritical of me, but tell me what's wrong with you!" Rin went to retrieve her paintbrush. She wanted to tell Kagome. She didn't care that Kagome was holding out on her. She wanted Kagome to listen and say…that her demon didn't exist. It seemed safer. That way if he really did exist then it wouldn't be so bad when she never saw him again. So she went ahead with it.

"I was in the forest last night." Kagome blanched, her lips tightening with worry. "And I met a man."

"What kind of man? Long hair? Did he have a white robe thing?" Kagome seemed ready to explode. Rin gave her a curious look. So Kagome had met someone in the woods too. A pang of jealousy tore through her at the thought. It better not have been her demon.

"Yes…Kagome I don't think…no, he told me…he wasn't human Kagome."

"Oh god! Rin! He didn't hurt you did he? What did he say to you? Did he ask you to do something? You can't trust him!"

"I take that as a 'I believe you' then."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, double checking that the room was otherwise empty. "Yes, I do. He wasn't human Rin, he was a terrible, evil demon. He's a monster."  
Rin stared at her painting without really seeing it. "Hmm. He told me that. He said he would tear off my head or something."

"Oh god! What - wait, he told you that he'd kill you? He didn't try to… I don't know…gain your trust or something? He didn't ask you about me?"

"Nothing like that. He wanted me to go away. Why would he want to talk about you? Were you the one who hurt him?"

"Hurt? I guess…I shot him…but, Rin? What did he look like."

"He had this white fur thing, he was in pretty bad shape it was completely drenched with blood. He's got silver hair, it was so pretty like moonlight…and he had one on his forehead too…and his eyes. Sort of that colour…" She pointed with the ended of her brush to the golden paint.

"That sounds like, oh god Rin! That's just as bad! He's evil too!" Kagome was frantic again.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" she shrieked. "Not maybe, yes! Bad! Naughty! Wicked! Evil incarnate!"

"You've met him?" There was that jealousy again.

"Yes I've met him! He's tried to kill me on more than one occasion!" The jealousy fizzled out again.

"Tell me about him." She stared at Kagome with wide eyes, like a child waiting for a bedtime story. Kagome had a tortured expression on her face.

"Oh Rin, no, no…no!"

"What? No stories?"

"You like him! Oh god Rin! He's an evil murder! You can't, even if somehow you're lucky to escape with your life, you are going to end up emotionally destroyed…this isn't healthy!"

"Like him? I never said that! I just wanted to know a bit about him!"

"Rin, I've known you for years, and it was written all over your face?"

"You're over reacting Kagome! I just wanted to hear a story, why'd he want to kill you anyway?"

"You want a story, fine, I'll tell you a story. Once upon a time there was an evil bastard who tortured his younger half-brother for a sword he couldn't even use! Then he allied himself with the evilest of bastards in existence to get the sword from his brother. Then he tried to kill me! Several times!"

"I'm lost." Rin was very confused. Was this where Kagome had been these past months? Fighting with demons? Kagome put her head in her hands. After a while she looked back up at Rin and told her another story.

This one had a proper beginning. It was about half-demons with dog ears, a shattered Shikon jewel, monks, demon-slayers, fox kits, priestesses, reincarnations - it was more of an epic than a story really. Rin ate it up, filled with awe and a very different kind of jealousy this time. It wasn't possessive or fiery. It was full of longing and wistfulness.

Kagome had a whole new life filled with adventure and excitement. Rin had pissed off a wounded demon. Why didn't she get to be the one who had magic priestess powers? Why didn't she get the white knight?

"You are one lucky priestess." Kagome looked stressed.

"Not lucky, in a middle of a war, that I caused and tons of people are dying for. You don't know what it's like to have that on your conscience."

"But you get the guy, you get the powers, you get the supportive family."

Kagome glared at Rin. "This is why I didn't tell you Rin. Not because you wouldn't believe me but because I knew that you would do this. You're always to busy trying to avoid real life and hide behind your happy family dreams to really grow up. You're a child who has no idea what it means to live." Kagome stormed out, leaving a very guilty Rin behind. Kagome was right. Somehow, Kagome had gone and matured without her.

Detention was made a million times worse by the conflicting emotions swimming around inside of her. She wrote out lines. First a page of "I must do my homework, it is beneficial for my future." Future. She didn't want to think about that unless it involved a husband and her 2.5 children. Then she felt even worse when she realised she was 'hiding behind her dreams' again. A page of "I will come to school on time, it is beneficial for my future" She was about ready to kill herself.

A minute later she was desperately wishing for death.

Three minutes later a tanned, muscular man threw open the door to the classroom. Mr. Crowley jumped up from his position watching Rin. "Who are you?" He stared at the man's odd clothing; a wolf skin mini-skirt and matching accessories. With the odd hint of manly armour.

"None of your business old man, I'm just looking for something." He looked around the room for a moment, sniffing. Rin knew instantly what he was. Demon, her mind screamed while the rest of her froze in terror. Lord Sesshomaru hadn't elicited that kind of response, yet this far less imposing wolf-thing terrified her, along with the wolves at his heels. She bolted out of the fire door at the opposite end of the classroom.

Another minute later, she was creaming in pain as her flesh was ripped to shreds. Her body writhed with agony, yet contradictorily she couldn't force herself to move at all. She stopped screaming, it became too much effort and her heart shuddered with every beat. Within seconds she was dead.


	4. Chapter 4 Angels

Chapter 4 - Angels

Kagome ran through the school, the mangled remains of students sending her into near hysteria. As she went she tried to identify the bodies, of which there were seventeen so far and yet none of them close friends. She thanked god for the small miracle while still grieving for those who were not fortunate enough to have survived. She could hear her friends calling after her, but she did not stop to wait for them. She looked into the room she recognized as Rin's maths class and saw several more bodies. Masochistically, she walked into the room. Student's lay everywhere, ripped to shreds and lying in pools of their own blood. This was her curse. She brought this all on these innocent people.

A shoulder bag, covered in badges and ornamental key chains caught her eye. Rin's bag. Her breathing became erratic as she frantically checked over the bodies again. When she couldn't find her best friend, she wasn't sure whether she should be relived or upset. What if something worse had happened to her? Kagome would never be able to forgive herself. Through the window she saw a figure in red land in the small courtyard behind the classroom. She went out to face him.

She stood by his side and looked down at the body he was staring at. This student was one of the more awful cases. Half of the students face was missing, as was most of the torso and thighs; white flashes of bone making a sickening contrast with the thick red blood. The lower legs had been chewed at and the throat torn open. The dark brown hair was matted with blood and chunks of it skittered across the concrete in the breeze. Tattered patches of cotton stuck to the corpse in places, in a particular shade of orange that seemed very familiar.

"It reeks of wolves."

"W-wolves? Normal, non demonic wolves? They ate the students?"

"They'll have a ringleader. Sango told us about them while you were running off." Kagome ignored the slight reprimand in his tone and knelt by the body. Tears started forming as she reached out a hand. "Don't touch the thing." Again he was ignored as Kagome brushed sticky hair from the body's face. She broke down into panicked shrieking.

#

He could smell the scent of his irritating little half-brother around the girl. He wondered briefly what he'd had do with her death. The wolves too. Impassively he stared down at the remains of the only mortal he'd not been able to instil terror within. The only one who'd ever felt comfortable enough to fall asleep in his presence. Idiot girl. Tenesaiga pulsed at his side. Idiotic or incredibly brave, at any rate it seemed wasteful to leave her dead. He drew his sword.

#

White, all around her. Had she woken up in a hospital? She gave a sudden violent shiver. Nope. It was far too cold. Rin tried to rub away the tiredness in her eyes, before realising that she did not actually feel tired at all. In fact she felt amazingly refreshed…and healthy. There was no pain at all. That didn't make sense, especially if what she remembered was correct. Maybe she'd died and gone to heaven. After all, if hell was supposed to be all fire and brimstone wasn't the opposite of that freezing cold and …masculine woodsy scents…? She forced the swimming images in her brain to come into focus, and found herself staring up at the same pair of golden eyes she'd been fantasising about all day.

"Oh," she squeaked. She shivered again, noting in horror that there was nothing preserving her modesty. Hurriedly she sat up, positioning her legs and arms to hide what she could. Her skin felt sticky and rough beneath her fingers, and with further inspection, she found that she was covered in dried blood. Another cold chill ripped through her. So…where was she? Heaven, hell, or somewhere in between? "Where…am I? What happened?" She asked, dazedly.

"You were dead girl." Ah. So those wolves really had…she stopped herself from remembering too much. The images she'd already allowed to swim about her head were disturbing enough. "Now you are not."

Rin blinked. She wasn't dead? That was good to know. She wouldn't want her parents to worry too much – although, she wasn't sure if she cared a whole lot. They had been quite distant with her lately, more so than usual. "How did I get…un-dead?"

He tilted his chin, just ever so slightly and Rin got the distinct impression he was amused. "I revived you."

Rin was wide-eyed with wonder. "You brought me to life?"

"Did I not just say that?" His lips twisted in annoyance.

Suddenly, she laughed. "I wonder what Kagome would think of that?" She giggled again.

"Kagome? InuYasha's wench?" Rin shrugged, not really sure what was going on there. Kagome had assured her that this InuYasha was some rude, obnoxious jerk – but Rin knew the signs.

"I guess." She rubbed her arms in an effort to keep herself warm. At that moment a piece of cloth was deposited into her lap by green toad … thing. She awkwardly pulled on what turned out to be a flimsy summer dress, trying not to reveal too much of herself. Of course, he'd probably seen all of her already. Rin wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that. "Thanks." She said, addressing the 'thing'.

"Hmph." Was all he said, shooting her an undisguised look of contempt. He seemed as if he wanted to say more, but by then the demon man had turned to leave.

"Wait!" Rin screamed in panic. He glanced at her over his shoulder. "Uh…I…th-thank-you!" He snorted and continued on his way. When he was fully out of sight, Rin had to fight back the tears.

The wind picked up, and Rin wanted to go home. Sighing, she picked her way back to her maths classroom, hoping her bag was still there – needing the jacket inside it. Her locker keys would be good to, and then she could grab her raincoat out of her locker. She ran a hand through her hair and winced, feeling the snarls and the clusters of dried blood. Today had not been one of the better days for hair. The lights in the school weren't on, so she had to make do the meagre amount of moonlight to see what she was doing.

So, as a result she didn't notice that she wasn't alone in the building. A warm hand grabbed her by the elbow, and she let out an extremely high-pitched squeal. "God dammit! Shut up! Jeez, where the hell did you come from? Know anything about this?"

"What? No! Let go of me!" She was ignored. From the far side of the corridor a light shone.

"Who's that you've got there?" The person with the torch shone it in their direction, and Rin was instantly soothed by what she saw. Silvery hair, glowing amber eyes … and dog ears perched atop the strangers head. This had to be Kagome's 'friend', one of the good guys. The voice that had called out had sounded familiar too; male, smooth and confident. Rin smiled in recognition.

"Oh! Miroku, right?"

"You know this girl, _monk_?" said another voice. This time it was female, with a dangerous undertone in her words. So that had to be … the demon-slayer…Sango.

"Uh…"

"I wouldn't be surprised you lecher. Hm?" InuYasha who'd been watching the other two approach, dragged his attention back to Rin. "You smell like wolves and blood. And…Sesshomaru, what the hell did he want with you?" InuYasha continued speaking before she could answer. "Fuck…you were that…you were dead! Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"She was dead? Are you sure InuYasha?"

"Yes! She's that same girl that Kagome was crying about before!"

"Oh, I _do_ know her then. We've met before – by the school gates."

"Well, should we get Kagome?"

"I wouldn't want to get her hopes up – if this is some sort of ploy…"

Rin was very, very sick of people speaking as if she wasn't there. Without warning, she tugged her arm from InuYasha's hold, which had grown slack during the conversation. "Get your hands off me. If you want to know, how about asking me? I am right here you know!"

Miroku held up his palms in apology. "We meant no offence, please; tell us what happened to you."

Rin tossed her head and folded her arms defiantly. "Maybe I don't want to tell you now." InuYasha growled, and began to yell, only to be cut short by Kagome's wailing.

"Oh god! Rin! Is that…is that really you? What happened? I was so sure…that…Rin!" Rin suddenly felt herself being smothered by Kagome's crushing grip. Kagome began crying.

"Kagome, its all okay." She whispered, comforting her friend.

"No, please, is it really you? I swear if you're some fake, trying to mess with my head…" Kagome's threat was somewhat lessened by the fact that she was still buried into Rin's bloody hair.

"Look, your cat's name is Buyo, your brother Sota's favourite video game is Tekken 4 and no – your father did not get involved with the mafia and he does not want to sell you to them." As Rin had hoped, that got a laugh out the sobbing girl. Patiently she stood by while Kagome straightened, and rubbed away the remaining tears.

"So, how?" She was asked again.

Rin took her time, retrieving Kagome's fallen torch before answering. Because she had been resurrected by InuYasha's obviously hated older brother, did that make her an enemy?

"Well, you see…" Rin took a deep breath before plunging in. "That guy I told you about, your older brother?" she asked, making eye-contact with InuYasha briefly.

"Sesshomaru." He said shortly.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin allowed herself a quick smile at the way his name rolled off her tongue. "Yeah, well those wolves were all," she paused and made a clawing motion with her hand. "And then, I woke up and Sesshomaru was all," Rin struggled to find a motion for Sesshomaru, so she gave up and continued. "And so the point of my story is, that he brought me back to life." Her statement was met with a stunned silence.

"How ironic." Miroku stated flatly. "Just days before we were discussing his inability to use the Tenesaiga were we not? And here before us, living proof that Sesshomaru is not as cold hearted as he seems."

InuYasha growled again. "What? No, that sword must be malfunctioning or something. Sesshomaru's a bastard, no two ways about it."

Rin narrowed her eyes at the boy. How could he talk so disrespectfully? "Well, whatever. That's what happened. I'm going to go find my bag."

"Okay," Kagome motioned for Rin to keep the torch she was holding. "Come find us again and we'll get you home. You've been killed enough for one night."

Rin laughed. Kagome had a point. Suddenly, the whole experience with the wolves didn't seem so bad. After all, it had brought her to cross paths with Sesshomaru again.

In her maths class, it wasn't so dark. A single lamp sat on the teacher's desk; and a haunted looking Mr. Crowley sat behind it. He looked battered and bruised, but otherwise okay. Rin couldn't help but wish he'd been a little more knocked around. Or at the very least, somewhere else. She opened the door, and crept into the classroom. He looked up, startled. "Rin?"

"Uh…yep," she replied, popping the 'p'.

"Rin. You're alive," he sighed and smiled at her. Rin unthinkingly backed against the wall, there was something in his expression that she didn't like. "Look at you, glowing, healthy…ethereal." Rin's heart stared beating furiously, from both terror and an infuriated disgust.

"Ethereal?" She choked out.

"Hmm, an angel in white." Rin spared a quick look down at herself. White, filmy, and slightly see through - typical. She rolled her eyes and groaned. She should've stayed at home today. Slowly, Mr. Crowley rose from his seat and stepped towards her.

"I just want my bag, okay? No funny stuff…nothing at all or… um," Without taking her eyes of the approaching teacher, she swung her legs over the closet desk, so she was standing on the other side of it. There were still three more desks in her way till she had her bag and could make a run for it.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know that. You had to have known; otherwise you wouldn't have come back for me."

"Wha-what?" She'd always known Mr. Crowely was a perverted creep, but this was something more. This was…obsession. She recognised that fevered look in his eyes. All this time, he'd been _obsessed_ with her. Rin laughed hysterically. Kagome was in for a big 'I told you so!' - she'd said that he wasn't singling her out at all.

"I'm so glad. We can finally be together Rin. I'll finally learn what goes on in that pretty head of yours. You'll finally belong to me."

Rin smiled nervously and opened her mouth, trying to find the words that would placate him until she could get the hell away. Then she had a better idea. She screamed.

He looked crestfallen. "Don't you remember me? I'll always take care of you, we'll be happy."

The next second the wall behind Mr. Crowley was shattered; Sesshomaru stepped into the room, hand raised and glowing. Rin stared at him, eyes shining and mouth open in a half-formed prayer of thanks. To her left, the door smashed open and InuYasha burst through, Kagome following. Rin didn't pay any attention to them.

"Ugh, what are you doing here you bastard?"

"InuYasha, you vile half-breed," Sesshomaru said in his cool, clipped tone. "My doings are none of your business. Take your wench and leave now." InuYasha glared at him, while Kagome reached out towards Rin.

"Rin, lets go!" Kagome's voice was sharper than usual, which surprised her.

"Not that one. You. Leave now."

"No!" Rin turned to face the maths teacher, having forgotten he was there. "No! You won't take her from me!" Kagome too, had only just realised his presence.

"Rin? What's going on?"

"She's mine! I've waited for her, and now look! She's been returned to me from the dead! She belongs to me!"

"Rin?" Kagome sounded repulsed.

"I told you he was creepy." Rin pouted.

Sesshomaru's hand raised higher, the green glow becoming more concentrated around his fingertips. "I gave her life and now it is mine, fool." Rin's eyes glazed over, dazed by the statement.

InuYasha's jaw dropped slightly. "What the … fuck? Oi! Wait! You can't kill him, he's human!" He leapt to stop his brother. Sesshomaru threw him back with a blow to the chin, but he relented.

"As you wish, _brother_." He turned to leave, just as before. His time however, there was a small difference that changed Rin's entire world in an instant. "Rin, come."

* * *

_**AN: **So! Well, that took a while. Still having troubles with A Family Like Mine, however...anyway! Lol, you know when I typed Sesshomaru's line "She's mine blah blah blah, fool." I got the strangest imag in my head. Imagine Sesshomaru, in his ful regalia, kimono and all that jazz, with an excessive amount of 'bling' sunglasses and a bandanna. Now imagine him doing a Mr. T impersonation..._

_I'm not too sure about this chapter, I think it might've moved a little too fast. But - tell me what you think, won't you? _


	5. Chapter 5 Close

Chapter 5 – Close

She'd spent the last…however long, skittering along the pavement after Lord (as she'd learnt from the toad, Jaken) Sesshomaru, without taking any note of her surroundings. When the rough cement scraped her feet, and stones stabbed into her tender and newly repaired flesh, she'd barely felt it. The night hadn't felt so cold, and nothing at all could have brought her out of her state of Lord Sesshomaru induced bliss.

Nothing that is, except for the sight of her house. Lord Sesshomaru, had led her straight home. Crashing to a rocky, painful low, Rin couldn't help but feel like she was being abandoned by him again. She'd thought that when Lord Sesshomaru told her to come with him, he intended to whisk her away to far off places, just as she had dreamed. She felt horribly betrayed and foolish.

"Where is your family?" The cool tone of his voice sent chills running down her spine and soothed her at the same time, making her forget why she was upset with him.

"They aren't home?" What a big surprise. They barely ever were these days.

"Would I ask otherwise?"

"How can you tell?" Lord Sesshomaru just watched her impassively, still waiting for an answer to his original question. Rin blushed. "I don't really know where they are Lord Sesshomaru, they're not home a whole lot." He didn't say anything to that either, just turned to look at the door. Rin took the hint and dug through her bag – which by some miracle she'd remembered to grab on her way out of the classroom – for her keys.

She pulled her key ring out of her bag, on which there were more decorations than keys, and unlocked the door. She mentally chastised herself as she punched in the security code. If she'd been smart she would have dragged that out, just so she could spend a few more moments in his presence.

The door snapped shut behind her, and startled she looked up to see that Lord Sesshomaru had closed himself inside the house. Jaken, it seemed, was still outside. Rin almost let out a squeak – she was alone in her house with the most handsome, most enigmatic and enchanting man she'd ever met.

"I – um…I – I," she said, the very height of eloquence and wit.

"Go and clean yourself." Rin did squeak this time, and suddenly very self conscious, she fled to the shower.

Her shower had probably been the highlight of her day, aside from Lord Sesshomaru of course. But, eventually it had to end, so after ridding herself of every inch of dirt and blood that she possibly could, she burst into her room to find a fresh set of clothes. Only, Lord Sesshomaru was already there, lounging across her bed and idly flicking through her maths book.

Needless to say she was embarrassed that he'd caught her wearing nothing but her fluffy orange towel. Then again, did it really matter what he saw her in? He'd already seen everything there was to see. Suddenly Rin was laughing. There was something ridiculously funny to her about the situation. Here she was, dressed in a towel and worrying about what her demonic crush had or hadn't seen, while he sat amongst her pillows and blankets on her our poster bed with the princess like canopy and drapes -he himself wearing flowing robes and armour no less, with a huge boa thing and looking distinctly out of place.

It was strange to say the least.

He just raised an eyebrow at her odd behaviour. "Your phone is flashing."

Rin, still clutching her towel, picked her way to where her phone sat on her desk – trying not to knock over her carefully arranged piles of mess. Someone had left a message. "Hey sweetie, it's your mother, just ringing to say that we're still swamped at work so we'll be staying at the hotel another night. Love you honey, I'll call to check up on you later."

Unknowingly to herself, Rin sagged. Lord Sesshomaru had caught the movement however. "You parents do this a lot? Leave you by yourself?" She was about to answer when the phone rang.

Rin pressed the button for speaker phone and moved to one side of her bed. "Hello?" She pulled the drapes, and behind her makeshift screen began to get changed.

"Hey honey, its Daddy here, sorry we didn't call." Rin could hear the clinking of glasses in the background, and a very feminine giggle.

"What do you mean? Mom called before – she left a message."

"Oh. I didn't know, but are you okay alone there?" There was some more giggling, and her father made a hushing noise. "You can invite that friend of yours, uh, Kagome, you can invite Kagome to stay if you want."

Rin frowned as she heard the female in the background say something. She couldn't make out the words…but it didn't sound like her mother. Something clicked. "Daddy…who's that woman with you?"

A pause. "It's your mother of course."

The woman said something, angry now. This time Rin could make out the words, as the woman was no longer speaking in whispers. "Mother? I thought that we were done with the lies! No more hiding, that's what you said!"

Rin came out from behind her drapes, fully dressed in an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said 'I can resist everything except temptation.' She crept back to the phone, having heard enough. She hung up.

"I'm getting something to eat," in said, her voice strangely monotonic. "Would you like something."

Lord Sesshomaru gave her a long, hard, calculating look before answering. "I do not need human food."

Rin looked dully up at him. The day had been long and hard. She'd been late to school, stuck in detention, had argued with Kagome, felt crappy about herself, ripped to pieces, hit on by her maths teacher _and_ discovered the affair her father was having. So when Rin opened her mouth to reply, it wasn't entirely her fault that she was speaking nonsense. "I don't think I'm comfortable with feeding you babies instead though." Her voice was still in the same deadened tone.

Lord Sesshomaru dropped the book he'd been studying (mainly the sketches of himself which were inside it) and got off the bed. "You are not well. Sleep Rin."

Rin nodded and allowed herself to be guided on to the bed. She felt her heavy duvet being draped over her, and was surprised. She didn't think he would be that thoughtful. But, it was sweet, and she was glad that she wasn't alone again, in her big empty house. She was so tired and confused…and she _really_ wanted her mommy.

She curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep – feeling the weight of the demon lord sitting by her on her bed the entire time.

Inevitably, the dreams came. Her dream self raced through long, maze like corridors, knowing that if she stopped to catch her breath, the demons would have her. She ran and ran in the darkness screaming for help, only to be trapped in a dead end. Panicking she looked around desperately for an escape – to find a small window hiding high up the wall. She scrabbled at the concrete, trying to pull herself up, but it was doomed from the start. Mr. Crowley and his wolves had finally caught up with her. He lunged towards her, baring hugely unnatural fangs and tore into her, throwing whatever he didn't want to his pets. All the while Kagome stood in the background, with InuYasha's arms around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder. They both watched her impassively, Kagome with perhaps a twinge of regret as she said "I told you so."

She woke up screaming. Panting and drenched in sweat, Rin searched the room desperately for her Lord and saviour. He was gone. She hugged her knees to her chest and began crying again, hating that she'd been left alone once more.

As her sobbing eased, the silence got louder and louder, till it was almost deafening. She sat on her bed, shivering in the darkness that was only lessened by the slightest amount of moonlight trickling through her window. Tiny sounds began ringing through the empty caverns of her house, and Rin stiffened with terror. All too well she could imagine the wolves at her door, eyes gleaming and blood sliding down their fangs.

Something crashed outside and Rin screamed. Leaping from her bed, she snatched her iPod from her bedside table and shut herself securely inside her wardrobe. Being the little thing she was, the small space was actually quite comfortable. The lack of wolves was also quite comforting. She plugged her ears with the loudest bit music she had, not wanting to hear the noises anymore. She tucked her head into her arms, closed her eyes and concentrated on her music, still shaking and shivering.

Rin was so good at concentrating, she didn't notice when the wardrobe door opened and light streamed in. Because her music was so loud, she didn't hear the intruder call her name. She did notice however, when something came rushing at her, yanking out her ear phones. Rin screamed fearfully. Then she screamed again…and again…and again.

"Rin! Rin shut up! It's me!" Rin was dimly aware of an exasperated sigh before a familiar hand was clamped tight over her mouth. "Rin it's me, Kagome. Remember?"

"Mmph," Rin said.

"I'm going to take away my hand – are you calm now?"

"Mmph," she said again. Kagome slowly took away her hand, looking at her warily the whole time as if she were a wild animal. "How did you know I was here?" Rin asked. She'd thought the wardrobe had been a rather good hiding place.

"I had InuYasha follow Sesshomaru's scent." Kagome sighed and dumped herself on Rin's bed. "I was so relieved when he led me here – I thought, well I didn't know what I was thinking, but I was so scared Rin."

Rin frowned. "That's not what I meant, though you did raise a good point." Rin climbed out of her wardrobe and cuddled up next to her best friend, who returned the hug instantly. Rin was very relieved to have someone in the house with her, and Kagome hugs were just as good as mom hugs. "I meant how did you know I was in the cupboard?"

Kagome tensed. "Rin…I could hear you crying from the hallway…"

"Oh." Rin hadn't realised.

"He didn't…hurt you did he?" Kagome asked cautiously.

Rin frowned. "No, he was just rambling at me and being all creepy and stalker-like. It was a good thing that Lord Sesshomaru came so quickly."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably. "Not Mr. Crowley."

"Oh the wolf demon? Well of course he hurt me." Rin was feeling very confused. "I was…dead. All bleeding and…and…" She choked back a sob and Kagome hurried to make soothing noises at her.

"It's okay. it's okay. You don't have to talk about that if you don't want to. You're safe now, okay?" She waited for Rin to stop shaking before she continued. "I was really talking about Sesshomaru. Did he hurt you?"

The possibility that Kagome had been asking about Lord Sesshomaru hadn't even crossed Rin's mind. She felt so safe with him…why couldn't Kagome see that he was no threat? "Of course he didn't," she replied incredulously. "He even sorta comforted me in a strange sorta way and tucked me into bed. That was a little weird though, I mean Lord Sesshomaru tucking someone in…that's a weird image." Rin giggled, her usual, chatty self creeping back. "And I was even there to witness it!"

Kagome was still tense. "Tucked you in? I – I guess I wasn't expecting you to say that. But…L-lord?" Kagome's voice was as strained as it had been during lunch. "He's _Lord_ Sesshomaru now?"

"Hasn't he always been?" Rin scooted away from Kagome, defensive now. "Why can't I call him Lord? No-one else minds."

"And who would be no-one else?" Kagome demanded.

"Well…okay so it's only Jaken, but,"

"Well okay then!" Kagome interrupted. "If _Jaken_ says it's alright then of course it is, because _everyone_ knows he's as morally pure as an _angel_!" Her voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Lay off!" Rin had no idea why she was defending Jaken. He was annoying and had an obvious dislike for the human race – though he could tell good stories.

The bedroom door swung open and Rin's heart began the fluttering she'd quickly come to associate with her Lord. "That's enough. You will go now." Kagome looked up at him defiantly. "Go, and take your filthy half-breed with you." Rin pouted, unhappy that her friend couldn't be a bit more respectful.

"Why do you care so much?" Kagome asked, surprising both of the rooms other occupants.

Lord Sesshomaru's jaw clenched. "I don't. Her life is mine, and as such, it is my duty." Rin's heart fell a little at that. Lord Sesshomaru, on the other hand was growing more annoyed with every second. "Now go."

Kagome made frustrated sound, with her eyes welling up with angry, hurt tears she left. "Fine, you look after her then."

Rin watched her friend go sadly. It would be a whole lot nicer if Kagome could just accept Lord Sesshomaru. That way they could be friends again, just like they used to be, before the whole mess even started. She looked at her Lord properly, noticing that he was different to before. "Where'd your old clothes go?" she asked, frowning. Not in displeasure of course, because the grey-blue shirt and the expensive looking jeans he now wore instead, were very pleasing to the eye.

"Sleep Rin," was all he said.

"But I'm confused," she told him seriously.

"I had some business to take care of and I wanted to remind an…associate just who I was. That is all the reason for the armour. Now sleep." Lord Sesshomaru seemed tired of having to explain himself.

Deciding to heed the note of warning in his tone, she buried herself under her blankets and closed her eyes. She heard the click of the light switch and the closing of the door, but she didn't bother peeking out from under her covers to check if he'd really gone.

That question was answered however, when she felt the weight of a demon lord settling on the bed beside her.

* * *

AN- to those that have reveiwed, Thank you!

to InuAngel01 - wow i'm so flattered!

to TJcat01 - thank you for your continuing reveiws! it's great to hear i'm keeping people interested

to Taraah36 - thank you for your continuing reveiws as well! and lol thank-you also, because now I know that I'm not rambling on to myself in these things!

Anyway, I probably won't be updating for a while, as I have exams the week after next and I havent started studying yet......woops. And on top of that my parents are piling on the workload, yes, my PARENTS, not school - I swear they think I'm free slave labour or something. Free slaves.....that was a little redundant. Grouch. They make me sooo mad. And I was looking through the previous chapters to remind myself of where I was up to and other little things, and I realised how many mistakes are in them that i havn't picked up! So i'm sorry if there are still mistakes - my bad! So, tell me what you think please?


	6. Chapter 6 Secret

Chapter 6 – Secret

In the two days (give or take a few hours) that had passed since she'd met Lord Sesshomaru, she'd fallen asleep in his presence exactly three times. When she opened her eyes at exactly five forty-three pm, it was however, the first time she'd awoken in his presence.

Sleepily she blinked up at him, feeling that strange sort of dizziness that only came from sleeping hours on end. "Awake?" She nodded slowly, and yawned. "Your phone has rung several times."

"Oh." Rin wondered who it might've been. She certainly didn't want another call from her father. Come to think of it, she didn't want another call from her mother either…how were you supposed to act towards a person whom you knew was being cheated on? But…the slut her father had picked up had said that they were done with the lies, right? So maybe her mother knew. Rin bit her lip. Maybe her mother did know, and had been hiding at work instead of telling her daughter about how her husband had effectively ripped her family into shreds for a blonde bimbo. Though, of course, she couldn't be sure the home wrecker _was_ blonde.

Rin sighed. She didn't want to think about this, it was too much. She was still trying to process the fact that she had died last night. What she _did_ want to do, was snuggle up to Lord Sesshomaru. He looked very inviting, leaning against her headboard with one arm lying on a raised knee…the other…

"Hey!" exclaimed Rin. Lord Sesshomaru returned his wandering attention to her. "You only have one arm!" He frowned at her and she instantly back pedalled. "Um, I mean not that that's a bad thing!…I just didn't notice before because of the robe…and then last night I was just too far gone….and…and how did it happen?"

"During battle," was the only tid-bit he offered before turning back to the window, signalling that the conversation was over. Rin watched him for a while, trying to squash the thoughts nagging at her. She really didn't want to think right now.

But eventually, one thought struggled to the surface of her mind (as they always do). She could remember Kagome telling her about how she'd met Lord Sesshomaru. Rin didn't understand why she didn't think of this before as Kagome had stressed the story in an effort to make Rin see how evil Lord Sesshomaru was. Kagome had also quite smugly told her about how InuYasha had sliced off the arm with a sword her Lord apparently couldn't use.

"Kagome said InuYasha cut it off."

His golden eyes were back on her. "I see."

"Why didn't you re-attach it or something? 'Cus you can heal real fast right? So why not?"

"I have no need of it."

"But it's nice having two arms. You could play the piano better with two hands. Or use two swords like in that movie…"

"Why would I wish to play the piano?" Rin was delighted to hear the incredulity in his voice. She liked his 'subtle expressions', but it thrilled her to know she could make him react.

"Maybe you had to face a three headed dog which you had to send to sleep with a lullaby, so you could get past."

He gave her a'look'.

"It's happened!" She said defensively. "Haven't you ever watched Harry Potter? Or read the book?"

"I do not have the time for such things." Rin opened her mouth to answer, when the phone rang. Lord Sesshomaru look immensely relieved, and she smiled to herself as she left the warmth of her bed to answer the call.

In her 'demon lord' frame of mind, she felt giddy and free – almost like she was dancing on air instead of carpet. "Hello? Rin? I've been trying to call all day, Rin, I'm so sorry about last night, I didn't mean for you to hear that." Every word her father said was like the strike of hammers on nails. Each word drove the nails further through the tops of her feet. In short; being brought back to earth was a painful, painful experience.

"Save it, it's not going to make this better. Or make it go away," she told her father sternly.

"I know sweetie, I know, I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Does Mom know?"

"I – uh, yes. She does." Rin hung up on him. She felt like it was something she was going to have to get used to. Without even thinking about it, she dialled her mother's work number.

"When are you coming home?" That was it. No greeting, no inquiries into her mother's health, just straight to the point. Kind of like Lord Sesshomaru was.

"Darling…I, um, tomorrow? Tomorrow's Saturday right? I'll definitely be home for the weekend. I'm sorry you've been on your own so much lately, but I'm sure you and Kagome have been pigging out on pizza and staying up late every night anyway," her mother let loose a tinkering laugh, "but you have been doing your homework right? School's okay?"

Rin groaned. This was not the time for an 'education is beneficial for your future' talk. She didn't want to let slip that her homework remained as undone as it had ever been either. "Mom, you can stop hiding from me."

"I – I don't know what you're talking about darling."

Rin smiled in grim triumph. She was right, her mother was hiding. "About Dad? I know he's been cheating. Why didn't you tell me?"

There was a long silence on the other end. "Because," her mother said finally, "you're young and loving." Rin heard her mother sniff. "I know you're growing up, but to me you're still that same little girl who cried when Mufasa died in Lion King, because you wanted Simba to have his daddy back. I should have told you, I know and I'm sorry, but I guess…well, I _know…_ I just wanted to protect you." Her mother choked, trying to hold in her tears.

"So why couldn't you come home then?" Rin felt her eyes stinging, and knew that the waterworks weren't far away.

"I c-couldn't, I just couldn't. I'm so sorry baby, but it's so hard."

"So come home and let me help you," Rin pleaded.

"I can't right now, okay. I'll come back soon, but just not now. But you'll be okay. You have Kagome. Right?" Rin sighed. She could understand her mother's motivation for keeping the affair from her, because now, Rin wanted to protect _her_.

"Yea. She's been great already."

"That's good sweetie. But, this is no excuse to slack off okay? I want you getting top marks."

"Yea I know."

"Love you darling…thank-you for understanding."

"Love you too."

#

Rin lay back on the couch, absentmindedly flicking channels. She thought that she must've looked like some kind of slob, with all the melted chocolate from her sloppily made chocolate chip pancakes covering her – not to mention the buttery smears on her old worn sweatpants and t-shirt ensemble. But she'd found, that after one has been dead, and then resurrected (only to have their heart ripped out with the knowledge that their family wasn't such a family) fashion didn't seem so important.

Lord Sesshomaru walked into the room then, as glorious as ever, and Rin froze with a forkful of mushy chocolate and batter half-way to her mouth. Flushing she looked down at herself.

Screw death. Looking good was very, very important.

But Lord Sesshomaru wasn't looking at her, instead he was glowering at the newspaper he carried in his one hand. Without looking up, he moved to stand behind the couch, anger radiating from every graceful step.

"Turn it to the news," he ordered.

Rin was startled, but she obeyed dutifully. With a flick of her wrist, the cartoons on the screen disappeared, and were replaced by sombre looking adults in business suits. Her distaste for things as boring as the daily news, coupled with her inability to focus on anything other than the demon Lord who was towering above her (staring intently at the large screen), left her attention in ruins.

She had no idea why, the news was so interesting to him. But, the newspaper which had made him so angry left his grip to sit on the back of the couch. Curious, she picked up the local newspaper and scanned through it. One article in particular caught her eye.

_**Hayata Hides Again**_

'…_Kagura Hayata, who has recently taken control of this districts police department after the decimation of the entire Matsuda family (including Chief Matsuda, his eldest daughter, the celebrated Officer Sango Matsuda, and three other family members which were also on the force), has made the decision to keep the massacre at Birchwood High within the community. Ms. Hayata when questioned about her decision said 'the students were killed by nothing more than common wolves, I do not think that there is a direct culprit and so would prefer that the daily life of this community not be upset by the intrusion of big city police workers or media groups. As a small town we must be careful to not encourage any bad press. That being said, I would like to ask citizens to not go into the forest in search of these wolves, we have sent out trained workers to find the creatures. Please avoid entering the forest as well, all hiking and camping trips are discouraged.' Ms. Hayata's tendencies to suppress information has not gone unnoticed by the public…'_

Rin shivered in horror. Sango Matsuda…Kohaku's older sister. The boy had been in a few of her classes – and had even asked her out a couple times. Regardless of that, Kohaku had been her friend…and she had wondered briefly about his disapperane from school.

How could she have been so selfish? Kagome not talking to her was absolutely no excuse for this. She'd have missed his funeral by now too…Rin started crying.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Crying," she replied with a wail.

"Obviously. But why?"

"Because Kohaku's dead! I'm an awful person!"

"Why? Did you kill him?"

"No!"

"Who is this boy anyway?"

"Why are you so curious?" Rin, even through her grief, had time to notice strange behaviour in Lord Sesshomaru. But when he didn't answer, she looked up to find him gone. "Stupid," she told herself.

Rin wallowed for a while. It just wasn't fair, that Kohaku was dead. What had been his crime? Had criminals Sango or his dad had jailed come back for revenge? Why was he dead? And she'd have thought that Sango, being as brilliant as she was, could have done something to protect...

The click of realization, seemed so loud to Rin that there was no way it could have just been metaphorical.

Sango _was_ alive, she was the demon slayer that Kagome was friends with. Demon slayer by night, up and coming police officer by day. Kagome had told her that Sango's family had been killed that lunch before she died!

Why hadn't she paid attention?

That guy…Naraku? Naraku had killed Sango's family…but Sango survived and now … Kohaku! He was alive too! Kagome had said so, but he was just…under the control of en evil demon, and effectively dead anyway.

Because that was just _so_ much better than death. Rin groaned.

And here she'd been worrying about a cheating father, and a no-strings attached resurrection. She was starting to feel like she'd drawn the short straw less and less.

Rin sighed. She needed to go see Koha-

Kagome. She needed to go see Kagome.

* * *

AN - This one took a while, sorry, I had exams....and stupidly my worst subject Accounting (which I am never taking again!!!!! WooooooO!! I am SO going to burn my books!!!!!!!) was my best exam. At least this proves it is possible to learn an entire year of Accounting in a week.

ANYWAY I'm sorry if theres mistakes, I'm in a little bit of rush to get to piano lessons at the moment so my editing may not be so great.

And thank-you for the reveiws!!!!!!! Tell me what you think of this one please?

BUT YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO MORE SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IM DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Till next year......then the year after......then University.......then work.....more work.......then old-ness......eurgh.


	7. Chapter 7 Cold

Chapter 7 – Cold

Rin stared dully at the phone. Kagome hadn't picked up. How could she have forgotten? Kagome was out saving the world. Of course, she might be at school, but that was a long shot.

It was Wednesday, and after two bittersweet weeks, the school had finally re-opened. Not that she was going.

With her mother still AWOL, she felt almost obligated to skip school. And this had nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that Lord Sesshomaru had been missing since she'd so stupidly questioned him. She wasn't distressed in the least.

But more (possibly less, she wasn't sure) importantly, she didn't want to end up in the same room with Mr. Crowley again either.

Rin shuddered, reliving one of the creepier moments of her life. She wondered what Kagome and InuYasha did with the freak. She was almost upset that they hadn't let Lord Sesshomaru use his more permanent solution.

Almost.

Something creaked. Rin jumped.

She hated being alone in this huge house.

#

The next day was made even more miserable and lonely by the fact that Mother Nature had unleashed a spring storm on the town. A really, really large one, with thunder which shook the entire house.

Rin curled up in her bed, trying her hardest _not_ to imagine that the creaking coming from the general direction of her window was a Mr. Crowley-wolf-man.

Hours later, when the downpour had subsided to a splattering of rain and the power had returned, a phone call forced Rin out of bed.

"Hello," she said, hitting speakerphone and sliding down to the floor, leaning against her desk.

"Rin sweetheart? Are you okay?" It wasn't her mother, _or _her father. It was Mrs. Higurashi.

"I'm fine, why'd ya ask?

"Kagome said you weren't at school today, or yesterday…and she mentioned something about, um, well, Rin, does your mother know you're seeing an older demon?"

If she'd been eating anything, she would have choked on her food. "I'm not seeing older demons!"

"But you've been in the company of one, yes? I just don't think that its very safe…"

"Thank-you for your concern, but it's really not necessary." She loved Mrs. Higurashi, she was like family – not quite a mother, but an Aunt rather – but still. She didn't want to hear anymore stern lectures on Lord Sesshomaru.

"Oh. Well, okay then, if you're sure. Just be careful, okay? But anyway, how's your mother? I haven't spoken to her in a lifetime."

As much as she felt like it, she couldn't just hang up on Mrs. Higurashi. "She's…okay, I don't really see her that much, she's been working late a lot lately."

"Hm, I know the feeling. Is she working late again tonight? Why don't you come and have dinner with us? Kagome's home because of the storm, and we all miss you. If I haven't spoken to Misa in a lifetime, then I haven't seen you in an eternity..."

Which was how she found herself walking to Kagome's house – though she really didn't want to. It was like asking for disaster – because neither were going to agree on Lord Sesshomaru.

She'd insisted that Mrs. Higurashi not pick her up on the grounds that it was just barely raining, but she'd really wanted time to think – and the possibility of escape. Something clattered behind her, and a garbage can tipped over, emptying its contents onto the streets, most of which was picked up by the wind. Rin stared at the mess, frozen. A cat jumped out of the pile, and she sighed with relief.

But she still couldn't shake her paranoia. She'd dreamt of peace of mind just sitting around her house, and it was even worse outside.

She knocked on the door of Kagome's house, and Mrs. Higurashi rushed to greet her, taking her dripping jacket and fussing over how thin she supposedly looked. Rin had long come to believe, that the fussing was just a thing for Mrs. Higurashi.

Rin was denied her chance to help with dinner, and ushered into a very warm, cosy living room. _Living_, being the most pleasing thing to the girl who'd just come from wasteland of a house.

Sota was lying on his stomach, yelling at the TV whenever his character took a hit from his opponent and Kagome was draped across an armchair, trying desperately to complete her homework. Her grandfather was even there, snoring in the armchair closet to the roaring fireplace with a (forgotten) newspaper in hand.

With a pile of blankets taking up the couch, Rin made her way over to Kagome, and collapsed on top of her – trying to go back to her old, outgoing self and hoping that Kagome wasn't mad anymore.

"Aghk!" Kagome whined. But she didn't seem mad.

"Hey Rin," greeted Sota.

"Hey kid. Hi Kagome," she replied, sliding off at Kagome's silent insistence.

"Geez Rin, what've you been eating?" Kagome teased.

"Funny. Your mother just asked me the same thing." Rin was glad for Kagome's light treatment.

"Hah, then something _must_ be wrong with you."

"Yeah, says the girl who likes to ride demons instead of cars," Rin shot back grinning, knowing that Sota was too young and too engrossed in his game to catch the innuendo.

Kagome turned bright red, waving her arms about in a gesture that appeared to Rin to be 'shut up!'. "It's not like that! I told you!" she half-screamed, nearly hysterical.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Sheesh. What're you so worked up over?" Then, seeing an opportunity, "Ooooh, wait, I already know the answer to that one!"

As it turned out, Rin wasn't so knowing as she had so teasingly implied. "Is it the fucking wolf?" demanded a rough voice from behind her. Shocked, Rin jumped to her feet and spun to face the voice. Her pounding heart took a while to slow down, even though she soon realised that the pile of sheets had actually been a hanyou burrito. Neither Kagome, or InuYasha noticed her expression, frozen in place. "I thought there wasn't anything going on between you two!"

"There isn't! How many times do I have to say it?" Kagome screeched. Mr. Higurashi jolted awake, dropping his newspaper.

"Demons!" He yelled, whipping out paper scrolls from seemingly nowhere. Everyone ignored him, Sota especially, whose face was still glued to the TV.

"Well you're the one who's always flirting with him!"

"I do not! What's it to you anyway?"

"Nothing!"

"Then leave me alone!" Rin watched the pair argue, still frozen.

"Dinner!" Sang Mrs. Higurashi from the doorway, a smile on her face like nothing was going on.

"Yeah! Come on InuYasha!" cried Sota, leaping up from his game, taking hold of InuYasha's hand and dragging him away. Mr. Higurashi followed suit, mumbling about false alarms.

Kagome hung back, catching Rin by the arm. "Rin-" she started, her tone serious.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry – I didn't know he was there, honest." Rin placed her hand over her heart, as if to prove her innocence.

"Obviously not." Kagome sniffed. "But it's not that…Rin, at the risk of making you angry…I –"

Rin cut her off again. "Look, not that its any of your business, but I haven't seen him in weeks. He's done with me, okay?" (Rin hoped fervently that this wasn't true) "But I haven't changed my mind, so if you don't mention it, I won't and we can just enjoy the evening. Okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Sounds good. Lets eat." She paused. "Oh hey, are you okay though? You look kinda pale."

Rin shrugged. "Must be the cold."

#

"So what's new with your big battle for human-kind?" Rin was genuinely curious…so as long as they stayed away from discussions on her own choices…they should be fine. Kagome and Rin had been doing some catching up, while InuYasha shovelled food into his face, Sota talked in his direction and the adults conducted their own conversation at the other end of the table.

"Not much." Kagome looked uncomfortable for some reason.

"Keh. Whatever." Said InuYasha, glowering at Kagome, who he was seated next to. This caused Kagome to glower at Rin in turn, and she, just winked, telling Kagome without words that all iconic couples started out fighting all the time – it was almost cliché. Kagome just glowered harder, understanding Rin's message with practiced ease. "Don't you want to tell your friend all about wolf-boy? I thought you liked to praise him – you've certainly never missed a chance before."

Kagome stayed silent and got up to pull InuYasha's seat away from the table. He leapt to his feet. "What're you doing?"

Kagome smiled. "Sit boy."

Rin had never witnessed the phenomenon Kagome had described to her. She had to admit – it was a handy tool.

Sota watched with fascination as his hero lay twitching on the ground. "You're so mean Kagome." But he didn't really seem to mind.

"So who's this wolf-boy I keep hearing…or not hearing about?" Rin asked.

"A friend of ours. He's chasing after Naraku as well."

"Ah I see - but what I don't get is why anyone would call their son wolf-boy."

"Sorry. His name is Kouga." Kagome blushed.

Rin smirked. "I see more. What's he like? Is he cute?"

Kagome frowned. "You're intent on digging my grave aren't you?" She asked, with a pointed look at InuYasha who was still on the ground.

Rin smiled devilishly. "Aw, come on. It just means he likes you." She whispered that last part, making a show of attempting subtlety.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Shut up!" She gave InuYasha a brief, panicked look. He was busy getting back up on his feet. "It's nothing like that. Kouga's just a friend. He's nice, and he's helpful – that's all there is to it." InuYasha snorted in disbelief as he sat down again.

Rin gave Kagome a bored look. "Uh-huh. But is he hot?"

"Well…" Kagome gave Rin a brief nod, in an effort to conceal her opinions from InuYasha. "If you like that sort of thing – you know he's tall, tan, muscled, long black ponytail, blue eyes – but I prefer a different look really."

Rin had no doubt who it was Kagome 'preferred'. InuYasha was good-looking – but still nothing compared to Lord Sesshomaru she thought. Not that she was going to mention it. She had no doubts as to who Kouga was now, too. The wolf-demon.

Kagome frowned, seeing Rin's stiff, unhappy posture. "What's wrong?"

InuYasha caught on immediately, golden eyes enlightened. "She's met Kouga before."

"What do you…oh." Kagome hid her face in her hands. "Rin, I forgot, I'm so sorry-"

Rin silenced her with a look. "I can't believe you. You try and tell me what I can and can't do because you say I'm going to get hurt – and then you go and make friends with my murderer!"

"It's not...he's changed okay? He doesn't hunt humans anymore!"

"Oh I'm sorry, is that supposed to matter? I mean when Sesshoumaru protected me and clothed me and _resurrected_ me, that wasn't enough for you, so tell me, what exactly did this Kouga do to win you over hm?" By now both Kagome and Rin were standing as they yelled at each other over the table, the rest of the room silent as they watched.

"Well…actually he…kidnapped me…but he didn't eat me! He just…I don't know!"

"Oh now I see why InuYasha gets so upset, you went and freaking developed Stockholm syndrome! For the guy who killed me! I was _dead_, doesn't mean anything to you? Sure I'm alive now thanks to Sesshomaru, but I was still dead!" Rin sniffed trying to stop the tears that were beginning to stream down her face. "I had wolves ripping through my flesh! They chewed bits off me off while I was still alive! I screamed myself hoarse begging for someone to save me, until the point where I started to beg for death instead because anything, _anything _would be better than the pain!" Rin gasped for breath, still trying to suppress her tears. "And you, _my best friend-_" Rin made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat, "I mean…ugh! Why is everyone so dammed screwed up?"

"Screwed up?" Kagome yelled. "You're one to talk! You know I could say the same things to you – you've gone and fallen in _love_ with my would-be murderer! How do you think I feel? I'm not in love with Kouga, but he's my friend because we need him to help defeat Naraku! Or have you forgotten that war I'm fighting is a serious thing? You think you get it, but the only thing you get is _Lord_ Sesshomaru! You're always dreaming of something else, the fact that you have both of your parents, that they love you, and you're super-rich!" Rin wrenched her eyes away from Kagome not wanting to see the angriness on her face, and saw that the room was now empty, apart from them. "You have everything, you have a paradise of a life but isn't enough! Instead you complain and start harping on about how you want to run away to play housewife! You complain that I got the so-called 'fairy-tale', when you already live in a palace with the fancy ball-gowns with _both your parents_! Grow-up and stop acting like you're so hard-done by, because like it or not it's not all about you! I need Kouga, so I'm sorry but I have other things to worry about, than whether or not you're satisfied in life!"

Rin looked down at the floor, then back at Kagome before sniffing again. "Well. I'll just go back to my palace I suppose." She didn't really know what to say to that.

"Well fine then."

Rin paused in the doorway, and turned to face Kagome again. "You know, you think I don't have problems – but I do. They may be not as extraordinary as yours are, but they're there and they hurt." She managed not to yell this time, her voice low and even.

Kagome 'hmphed'. "Yeah like what?"

Rin looked at the floor without really seeing it – her eyes were glassy and distant. "Like the fact I haven't seen either of my parents in months. I've been all alone in a huge, noisy, empty house for months. And its scary and lonely." Her voice broke on the last word. "I haven't talked to either of parents for two weeks either, since the night I found out my father was cheating on my mother. And then found out that Mom knew – she just…I'm just…" Rin jerked up shoulder in a half-shrug, and shook her head in confusion, "…not a good enough reason to come home anymore."

She shook her head more firmly, and fled from the house, snatching her shoulder bag and jacket on her way out. She kept running till she was out of sight of the Higurashi household, at which point she keeled over and began crying, tears mixing with the rain.

"Stupid," someone said. Rin turned to see who was talking to her, to tired to be scared. "Mothers are important. So instead of crying you gotta go and bring her home yourself."

Rin nodded her head. "Okay. Thank-you."

"Keh, whatever." InuYasha stalked off, wet hair swinging.

Rin sat and pondered for a moment. InuYasha was right, she needed to go get her mother herself. She had no idea why she didn't think of it herself. It was only seven 'o'clock, so her mother might still be at work – and if she wasn't, then Rin was fairly sure she could find the hotel she was staying at anyway.

By the time she got to the train station, her jeans were soaked through, and she was freezing. The train carriage (which was mostly empty except for a shrivelled old man in the back), was not that much warmer than the outside, so it did nothing to keep her lips from turning blue.

She wished she'd thought to bring her thicker jacket.

She walked the short distance from the cities train station to her mother work, grateful for the warm gust of air that blew out when she opened the great, heavy door.

"Hey, Rin, haven't seen you in a while kiddo," said the burly security guard who sat idly behind the front desk.

"Yeah, i know. Mom still here?"

"Hasn't come down yet, you're lucky she's always working so late. Go right on up."

"Thanks."

Rin walked past the desk, and into the lift that was waiting paitiently for her. She hit the button for the sixth floor, suddenly nervous. What was she supposed to say to her mother? Hey come home to the house filled with heartbreaking memories...so you can wind up a bitter old hag? Not lift 'dinged!', and the doors slid open to her mother's level. Cautiously she stepped out into the hallway, unnerved by the flickering neon lighting. "Mom?" she called, as she approched the fogged glass windows.

A dark, distorted shadow swung in the middle of the room, barely recognisable through the glass. She pushed at the door, but it wouldn't turn. Frowning she twisted the handle harder. "Mom?" Rin yelled, confused and scared. "Mom?" Something in the door cracked loudly, splinters running like spiderwebs up the door. Rin let go of the handle, and let the door fall open.

Rin could see quite clearly now, though really, she wished she couldn't.

There was a cord, tied to a hook in the ceiling from which (if Rin could remember correctly) fake ivy once dangled. From the cord, dangled her mother.

"Mommy?"

* * *

AN sorry, its been a while (with holidays and such) hope everyone had a good one!) but here is the next chapter - and while I like that it has picked up from what I thought was a slow last chapter....I'm not sure about the ending....it feels rushed, but I'm not entierly sure what I could do with it.

Anyway, thank-you for the reveiws ( Someone told me that I inspired them....and I'm STILL glowing, thank-you!) and please, tell me what you think of this one?


	8. Chapter 8 Taken

Chapter 8 – Taken

Rin was curled up on the front desk, wrapped in the huge, thick, jacket that Hiroto the security guard had so kindly lent her. The storm had broken out again, cutting out power, so the room was nearly completely dark except for the almost unearthly light filtering in from the police cars outside. With glassy eyes she stared at the police officers and paramedics as they worked. The scene was so completely surreal, that Rin was sure that she was having a nightmare – brought on by the lack of Sesshomaru, too many nights alone and that huge argument she'd had with Kagome.

But then again, if she was having a nightmare, shouldn't the wolves be here? They enjoyed cameos, especially in the dreams where it made no sense for them to exist.

The wind howled outside, in twisted coincidence, and Rin flinched. A large, warm hand settled in her hair. "Sorry kiddo." Though she liked and trusted Hiroto, he was little comfort. There was only one person she wanted right now.

But the two of them, Rin huddled underneath the coat, and Hiroto leaning on the desk next to her, was pretty much how it had been since the guard had caught Rin as she'd stumbled from the lift. "I think there's something wrong with Mommy," was all he'd gotten from her, before he'd had to give up and check out the situation for himself.

Rin could remember him coming back with a gruff, strictly business attitude that had seemed out of place on such a friendly man. He'd sat her on the desk, watching with a frown as she'd fallen on her side like a rag doll. He'd given her the coat, then called the police. Then he'd answered questions meant for her when the police had arrived – her throat felt like it was coated in glue.

A metallic crash resounded through the lobby, making Hiroto wince. "Gentle," he chided softly – too softly for anyone to hear. An object , looking strangely to Rin like an ironing table loaded with laundry, was wheeled into her direct line of sight, and left to stand there.

"Oh." She croaked, realising. It was a gurney. On which her mother's body lay. A police officer accidentally bumped into it as he passed, and a slender, white arm fell gracefully from underneath the white sheet.

"Aw, hell. Stupid, insensitive bastards. Rin, don't look." But she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Without her realising it, her breath began to come in short, quick gasps and she shook with tremors so violent, it was almost a seizure.

Beside her, Hiroto was yelling for help. "It's shock sir, " said one of the paramedics. "Perfectly understandable, if she had any family she can go home to? She needs rest, and distance from the crime scene."

Hiroto exploded. "Of course she needs distance! But someone had to leave the body in plain sight! And I don't know anyone to call! I'm just security!"

"Well, I suppose we could try look for contact details in Mrs. Katsuro's office, but…"

"That won't be necessary, thank-you," someone smoothly interrupted.

"And who are you?" demanded Hiroto.

"Friend of the family," Sesshomaru lied. "I'm here for Rin."

"How did you know she was here?" Hiroto asked, suspicious.

"We had agreed earlier that I would pick her up from her mother's work, I was to take Rin for the next few days while her parents sorted themselves out." Though the lie was pretty solid, obviously no-one was completely satisfied with this answer - after all, the cold, imposing man seemed more like a villain than a 'family friend' - but no one seemed able to protest.

The room tilted out of existence, and all Rin could see was white.

#

Time didn't seem to mean much anymore. All she did with it, was lay in bed anyway. Sometimes Sesshomaru would lay next to her, and regardless of the hazy state her mind was in, she always noticed him there, and she'd stop trembling long enough to wriggle closer to him. He always let her too.

But when he was gone, Rin would get scared again, and her mothers arm would swing like a pendulum in her mind's eye.

Rin didn't eat, she didn't speak, and she barely moved for three days.

On the fourth day, someone other than Jaken or Sesshomaru came to see her. "Hello dear," said Mrs Higurashi, bearing a tray loaded with food. She set it on the beside table, and set to work fluffing pillows and smoothing out the crumpled sheets. She didn't say much, but then Rin was grateful for that.

Mrs Higurashi busied herself tidying the rest of her room and Rin watched her silently. Sighing, Mrs Higurashi looked back at her. "Let's get some food in you," she said, noticing Rin hadn't made a move towards the tray.

Gently she sat beside Rin on the bed, and carefully started spooning some stew into the fragile girl's mouth. "There we are, honey. Such a good, sweet girl."

#

Three weeks later under the care of Mrs. Higurashi and Sesshomaru, Rin was starting to feel okay again. Not happier, maybe, but like she could at least make an effort. It helped too, that Sesshomaru was always visiting her in her big, empty house.

She'd gone back to school last week, and that had been difficult, but strangely Kagome seemed to have come back as well. Thinking of the careful way Kagome had apologised and had begun treating her, Rin was pretty sure that Mrs. Higurashi had let a few things slip to her daughter.

Things had been let slip to InuYasha too, apparently.

"I'm sorry," he'd said, when she'd been ditching maths to sit on the school roof. Rin shrugged, not knowing what to say. Of course he was sorry, everyone was sorry. That didn't change much.

She want home that day, tired and stressed. Not only had she been caught skipping class, but somehow the news of her mother's suicide had infiltrated the entire school. And it rained on her during the walk home.

She got to her front door, and tugged at the handle. Sesshomaru had managed to procure himself a house-key, and he had a tendency to come and go as he pleased. The door was unlocked, and Rin allowed herself a small smile, wanting very much to go and snuggle up to him and sleep for a million years.

She dumped her bag at the bottom of the stairs and trudged up, her clothes still moist and sticky from the rain. Sesshomaru was sitting on one of the large plush couches, still as a statue.

Rin smiled again, and went to melt against him. He placed his arm around her shoulders and Rin once again marvelled at the wonder of being allowed so close to the beautiful, deadly, Lord.

"You're wet." With her head on his chest, she could feel the vibrations of his voice rumble through her in an incredibly soothing way.

"It rained on me."

"You should put some warmer clothes on."

"But I'm already very warm here." Not to mention it was very humid outside.

Sesshomaru 'humphed'.

After a while, Sesshomaru spoke up again. "I have to go now."

Rin clutched her hands tighter in his soft, blue shirt. "I won't let go," she threatened.

Sesshomaru exhaled loudly, and Rin could have sworn she heard him chuckle. Though Sesshomaru and the word chuckle didn't really fit together.

Slowly he undid all of the buttons on his shirt, to Rin's wide-eyed amazement. When he shrugged out of it, all she could do was stare. She thought she heard him laugh again.

Still very slowly, he wrapped his shirt around her. Rin's heart hammered wildly in her chest, and her entire body was wound tight, like she was waiting for something – what exactly, she wasn't sure, being too preoccupied with the glorious expanse of skin that Sesshomaru was proudly displaying.

He leaned in close to her, so close that if she twisted her head slightly to the left, she'd be kissing his cheek. "Then don't let go," he whispered.

Rin stopped breathing.

When she had gained control of herself again, Sesshomaru was gone. Still feeling slightly dizzy, she pulled on his shirt properly, over top her damp clothes.

Then, the front door slammed, shocking her out of her daze.

"Rin? Where the hell are you?!" Yelled an all too familiar voice.

_Daddy's home,_ she thought bitterly.

* * *

An- Hi! been a while huh? But i have been very busy - not only year 12 really hard, i also got a job.....as a model for an indian clothes shop. And for anyone who knows me, knows how weird that is considering i hate having photos taken of me, and my mothers culture doesnt interest me even a fifth of the amount anime fascinates me.

but thats off topic.

I hope to get more done on my other stories soon, though i want to take down forward and do some MAJOR changes to it. review please?


	9. Chapter 9 Wicked

Chapter 9 – Wicked

Rin sat on the edge of the sofa, arms pinned to the side of her rigid body and her hands folded tightly in her lap. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her father's mistress daintily sipping at a rather large glass of red wine. It so far, was the woman's second glass, the first having been poured down her throat like water over a dying rose. Rin's father, meanwhile, was pacing the length of the living room as he scolded her.

"I leave you alone for a just a few days," he was saying, putting unnecessary stress on every other word, "and I get a call from your school telling me you've been cutting class!"

Rin clenched her hands tighter.

"And I realise that your mother has just killed herself," here Rin let out a squeak of fury, which she hurriedly tried to suppress, "but really Rin, think about it, is skipping class really what she'd want you to be doing in her absence?"

He had a point. Not that she'd tell him so.

"And not only...did..." he paused, staring at her with an odd look on his face. "What are you wearing?"

Rin looked down at herself. Oh. How could she have forgotten? "Shirt," she whispered, blushing furiously.

"And, just _whose _shirt is it?" Her father asked, his voice sounding strained. "I'm fairly sure I don't own blue silk like _that_." Rin looked at her hands. It's not like she'd been doing anything...like _that - _she was still fully clothed after all.

"Rin," he said warningly. When she still said nothing, he sighed. "Whatever. Rin, whoever this boy is, I don't want you seeing him. As of this moment you are grounded, possibly for life. At the very least until you get your act together." He resumed pacing.

"For Christ's sake!" he yelled out suddenly, "You've been cutting class, doing god knows what with god knows who...just promise me you were being safe!" Rin stared at her father, as red with embarrassment as he was.

"It's not like that! I swear!" She hurriedly assured him. Or tried to - her father didn't seem all that convinced.

"She's right hon, it isn't how you think it is." Rin whipped around to face her father's mistress, surprised to be receiving support from her. "After all," the woman continued, swirling the wine around her glass, "what _boy _could afford a shirt like that?"

Her father froze, getting the hint.

"So, what does he do for a living?" she asked sweetly, before knocking back the rest of her drink.

#

Rin collapsed into her seat next to Kagome's during first period English.

"Hey Rin." Kagome said, still using the 'cautious tone'.

"Hi." Rin grunted back, before throwing herself forward onto her desk. She glanced at Kagome through her hair. "Dad came home last night."

Kagome softened. "I'm so glad for you."

"Don't be. He brought his witch home with him, and she let slip to him that I was seeing an older man. Even though I'm not."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I see. And what gave her this assumption?"

Rin buried her face into her arms, mumbling something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

"I was wearing Lord Sesshomaru's shirt."

"What?!" Kagome shrieked. The teacher hissed at her and Kagome apologised, blushing.

"Nothing dodgy was happening!" Rin whispered harshly.

"Sure," Kagome grumbled.

Rin sat up straighter in her chair and began drawing in her lecture book, attempting to make it look like she was paying attention. The teacher droned on and on, Rin was ready to give up pretending and start napping instead. She pushed her things to one side and settled down – just as Kagome leapt out of her seat, screaming wildly. "Sit boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"

"In here after school Higurashi!" the teacher thundered.

Kagome, beet red, followed Rin's example and let her forehead hit the desk.

#

"Damn it! You didn't have to sit me so fucking hard you know!"

Ignoring InuYasha's whining, Kagome slowly unpacked her lunch, as Rin fished out a poor, abused looking apple. "Don't you have a real lunch?"

Rin shrugged. "Not much chance for grocery shopping I guess."

"Rin! What've you been eating all this time then?"

"Stuff. I usually buy something on the way home. It's quite the system." She bit into the brown skin of her apple, shaking her head at Kagome's food.

"Eat it!"

"No. I said I'd get something on the way home right?"

"Look Kagome, if Rin doesn't want your food, then don't force it on her," InuYasha said, swiping one of Kagome's sandwiches.

"You just want it for yourself," Kagome accused. "Mama packed this for you anyway."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!"

"I was waiting for you to stop complaining!"

Rin watched the two bicker, a small smile tugging at her lips. They were just so cute together. Finishing the rest of her apple, she sighed and tossed the core over the side of the school roof, not caring too much about who it could have hit. Besides which, apples were bio-degradable. The environment was perfectly safe.

"...You aren't even wearing your hat!"

"I hate that thing!"

"What if someone saw you?! Which reminds me! I've got to stay late after school now, and it's all your fault!"

"No-one saw me! Your fault for sitting me like that!"

"Jeez, just stick on of those glamour things and be done with it," Rin said, receiving surprised looks from the arguing couple.

"And how do you know about glamours?"

Rin shrugged, stretching out and using her bag as a pillow. "Jaken walked me home a few times, after...after." She frowned at the blue sky above her. "He was all, you know, suddenly inconspicuous. Still ugly though."

InuYasha snickered. "I hate those things. They dull your senses, like you're under water or something and I need every bit of strength I have. At least until I become a full demon."

Rin turned her head just in time to catch the saddened look that crossed Kagome's face.

#

Her father's car was waiting in the driveway when she got home. She had been hoping he'd left by now. But, she'd prepared for this possibility as well. True to her word, she'd gone all out at the supermarket on the way home and was now supplied with enough food to lock herself in her room with for at least a few days. She wouldn't need to come out at all apart from bathroom breaks...she would just have to make them quick.

She had just made it to her bedroom, with her hand wrapped around the door handle, when her father appeared. "Rin. Upstairs, now."

She ignored him and slammed her bedroom door after her, twisting the lock just seconds before he tried the handle.

Sliding her balcony door open, she perched herself on the low wall that was supposed to keep her from falling from such a height. Within seconds Sesshomaru was standing behind her. She was surprised, but glad, thank full that her father's presence hadn't kept him away.

She leant back, till she was resting against his strong body. One of his arms snaked around her waist. "You could fall."

"Nah. Been doing this since I was little."

Together they watched the sun disappear behind the horizon in silence.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, his warm breath spreading goosebumps over her neck. Her gut twisted in anticipation. "You need to eat."

"Later," she sighed, disappointed that she had yet again missed out on the...something that she'd been waiting for.

_Slam._"Rin! I'm sick of this! Open this door now!"

She ignored her father, and instead wrapped both her arms around Sesshomaru's, hiding her face into his shoulder. It was just so easy to hide here, with him.

"Your father makes you very unhappy. What does he want?"  
"I don't know," she whimpered. "What every father wants I suppose. What's best for me. Not that he understands what that is, or that he's good at being a father."

He was silent a moment. "Is that really what every father wants?"

Rin thought. "The good ones, at least."

He was silent again. "That is a contradiction right there."

Rin started crying. "I know. I'm so confused. I don't know...he – he takes up with some whore, stops caring about my mother...leaves me alone for days on end...but...I don't know. I remember..."

"You remember?" Sesshomaru prodded, when she fell silent.

"When he was...I don't know. I'm so tired."

"Rin! Open the fucking door!" Sesshomaru pulled away from her and moved to open the door.

He paused, with his arm outstretched, waiting for Rim to follow him in the room from the balcony. "Shall I set him straight?"

Rin didn't like to think what 'setting him straight' entailed, exactly. "No. That's something that..I think I need to do. I should stop running from everything." Yes, that was a good idea. She should stop running. She should stop pretending. She should speak up and tell her father exactly what _she _wanted, regardless of what he had planned for her.

"I'll...see you later, I guess." Just the thought of having to send him away, made her newly found resolve waver. But, she had to do this. Alone.

He nodded, and disappeared off the balcony.

"I'm coming out in five minutes, okay? I have some things I need to talk to you about. I'll be in the living room soon."

"Rin! Don't order me about like that! I'm in charge and I want you out now!"

"I'll meet you in the living room! I'm not coming out until you calm down – or you'll never listen to me! Please! It's important!"

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"Dad!"

Even through the door, she could hear him sigh. "Fine. Five minutes or I'm breaking this door down."

#

She sat, once more, rigid and uncomfortable in the living room with her father pacing before her.

"I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Ayano is a part of this family now. She's going to be a part of your life, and we might as well start somewhere." Ayano was sitting in the same seat as she last was, with yet another glass of wine.

Rin seethed. "She is not part of _my _family."

"Yes she is," he growled.

"What gives her that right? She's nothing to me! She is the reason my mother is dead!"

"Whatever reasons your mother had for her suicide, were not Ayano's fault! Your mother was weak. She couldn't handle the pressure she was under from work and trying to be a good mother. Ayano isn't. She'll be a good mother for you, and from her you'll be able to learn how to be strong and successful."

"M-mother? Her?" She was struggling to breathe.

"We're getting married in a few months, Rin. I thought that maybe you could use that time to get to know your new mother."

She was silent, for a good five minutes while her father watched her nervously. "Don't you at least have any respect for my moth-my real, mother's memory?" As if in a trance she stood, and left for her room, not bothering to even lock the door after her this time.

Gingerly, she sat on the edge of her bed with her hands folded demurely in her lap.

Ayano poked her head around the door.

"Look, kid. You don't want me around obviously. I can't say I want you around either – I've never wanted children, and after seeing all your little tantrums..." she shuddered. "Not my idea of fun. Anyway, I an already see that what your father has planned isn't going to work. So, as long as you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours. Deal?"

"Staying out of my way? What do you call what you did last night?"

The woman winced. "Sorry, I was just a little drunk, you know? I'm just a little overwhelmed at this whole 'mommy' business. I don't really care who you're sleeping around with-"

"I'm not-"

"Whatever! Let me finish brat! I don't care what you do, so long as you stay out of my way, got it? But, if you dare do anything to ruin your father's and my relationship, I swear you'll be miserable for the rest of your life." She gave Rin a rather pleading look. "I may have been the other woman...but I really do love him."

"Well then, mother dearest," she said mockingly, "I suppose we have ourselves a deal." She grabbed her bag of the ground and started emptying it out. "I'm going out and I don't know when I'll be back. You have just so kindly agreed to let me go stay with my best friend, Kagome, while I sort out my feelings. Okay?" Rin was quite proud of how cold her tone was. It came from being around Sesshomaru so much, she supposed.

"Whatever you want, darling," Ayano replied, turning the term of endearment into something as mocking as Rin's own.

She grabbed a few items she thought she might need, including some of the food she'd bought earlier and a change of clothes, and headed out the door.

As she walked down the dark streets, she wondered briefly about the intelligence of her idea. She shrugged the thought off, knowing that whatever might happen to her, Sesshomaru was there to keep her safe. And if in the unlikely event that he failed, there would be one pissed off miko out there, just itching for revenge.

It struck her then, that she had failed to do what she'd wanted. She hadn't stood up to her father at all. She hadn't stood up to Ayano either, in truth, though it had felt like it when she'd ordered her what to tell her father. And now, here she was, running away again.

How pathetic. She'd never grow up, at this rate.

Feeling eyes on her, she stopped. A strong, silent presence loomed behind her, and she relaxed, feeling familiarity. "I really screwed up didn't I?"

When Sesshomaru didn't respond, she tore her eyes away from the ground to look at him. At once a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her throat, incredibly tight. Gasping, she clawed at the hands. She felt her nails dig into skin and was satisfied that she'd drawn blood, but the hands still did not let go.

Within seconds, all that existed was an oppressive black, from which her mother's glassy, empty eyes stared at her as they swung.

* * *

AN - woo its late (so tired)....sorry for any mistakes.

BIG thank-you to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate hearing from you guys!

PS; If it's still not clear: In this fic demons do exist, just not in the eyes of the normal public. they were glamours and hide themselves mostly - but they don't really enjoy doing it.


	10. Chapter 10 Ghosts

**Chapter 10 – Ghosts**

Rin's eyelids struggled violently, desperately pushing away the edges of unconsciousness that held her. She tried to call out, needing encouragement for what seemed in that second of time, a herculean task. But her throat hurt too much.

She gave up, and let herself drift back to sleep, deciding that whatever situation she was in was not worth worrying over. Her Lord Sesshomaru would save her.

When she next woke up, it was much easier, and her state of mind was much clearer. She blinked a few times, then dragged a tired hand up to her face and rubbed away the last of the sleep from her eyes. Easing herself up slowly, she inspected her surroundings and was disappointed to find that the sparse decoration of the room, gave her no real clues to where she was.

Before she could go and check if the door and the one, grimy window were open for escape, the door opened and a tray of food floated in, followed by a very familiar teenage boy.

"Kohaku!"

Kohaku glanced over her and asked, "Have we met?"

Whoever this Naraku was, she had a strong urge to slap him.

"Yes," Rin said firmly. "We _have _met. We're good friends. We went to to the movies together. Don't you remember?"

Kohaku gave her a longer glance this time, before wincing and turning away from her. "Just eat. You talk too much."

Rin looked at the tray. She had been provided with a small fruit salad and a tuna sandwich. Picking up a plastic fork, she speared a piece of melon morosely. "My favourite."

She looked up to see Kohaku was gone. The door was locked behind him. The window was shut too – sealed with several years worth of dirt. Rubbing her grimy hands on the bedspread, she wondered who this room belonged to, or if it was kept specially for prisoners.

She sat on the mattress, thinking. She didn't know where she was, but she could quite easily bet that Naraku was behind this – Kohaku's presence was proof of that. _What _Naraku had wanted with her though, was beyond her. She had nothing to do with this whole jewel business. The only war she was fighting was against her father.

She wondered if he had noticed she was gone. Rin snorted. Of course not. She had told Ayano that she hadn't known when she would come back, and she was fairly certain that she was keeping her father entertained with all sorts of stories, only happy that Rin wasn't there to interrupt their alone time.

But Sesshomaru – surely he had noticed. And Kagome, she would do her best too, no matter what friction there had been between them lately. It was probably only this knowledge that kept her from panicking. Naraku's plans didn't matter. She was going to be safe.

Still, she didn't want to risk eating the food (she'd seen this sort of thing happen to many people in movies and books) so instead she closed her eyes and daydreamed.

She was in Sesshomaru's arms and dancing across a moonlit beach, when she was interrupted by the slamming open of the door. Kohaku was there, his face blank, unreadable. He was by her side in three, quick strides and he took her roughly by the arm.

"Kohaku! You're hurting me!" She tried to struggle, but she couldn't even distract him from whatever his goal was. He lead her down stairs and through hallways – hallways that she was sure were going to haunt her later – and finally through a sliding door and outside.

Kohaku flung her to the ground and drew his sword. Rin looked up at him with terror, not because she thought she was going to die, but because she knew Kohaku's gentle soul was well and truly gone. She still could not be disgusted or angry at this emotionless monster that had taken his place.

In that moment, she finally understood the fiery hatred that Naraku had inspired in Kagome. Rin hated Naraku too.

She closed her eyes against the hot tears that were threatening to fall and waited for Sesshoumaru.

When he came, she felt him, even though she couldn't see him. Sesshomaru stood over her protectively, and instinctively she leant towards his warmth, hiding her face in the material of his hakama.

A soft thud enticed her to look at what was happening, and she saw that Kohaku was now lying in the grass, still. "He's not dead is he?" Rin coughed to clear her sore throat.

"No. Would you like me to kill him?"

Rin looked up at him, and he looked down, meeting her gaze squarely. She was relieved to see that he was not being entirely serious. Even if, his serious face and his not-serious face weren't all that different, she could tell.

"On your feet, Rin." She obeyed, and followed him silently.

Watching the gentle sway of his hair, she was suddenly filled with doubt. Kohkau had been just as, if not more, cold as Sesshomaru. What then made the two different? Why was it that she cared about and trusted Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru turned to catch her as she stumbled. He regarded her for a long moment, hesitant, almost, and then hooked his single arm under her legs. Rin, supported by his arm and the mane of fur he wore, snuggled into his shoulder and allowed him to carry her home.

Because, she thought, he doesn't understand this any more than I do. This thing, whatever we have, it just _is_.

#

Rin woke to find herself in her own bed this time. She was not alone this time either. Her father sat on the edge of her mattress, watching her intently.

"Where did you go?"

"Go?" She whispered hoarsely.

"You were gone for _two _days. Ayano said that you were sorting things out, and staying with a friend. When I called Kagome's house, Mrs Higurashi became very worried because she hadn't seen you at all."

"I was at Eri's house."

"Of course you were. Where did those bruises come from?" His voice was eerily calm.

Rin sat up straight. "Bruises?" She wriggled out of her blankets, noting that she was wearing the same clothes still. She stood in front of her mirror and gasped. Her neck was mottled all kinds of purple and green. No wonder her throat hurt so much.

"Wow." She whispered.

"I don't know who this man is you're seeing, but it _ends now_. I would _like _to send him to the police, but something tells me you won't say his name."

Rin laughed. "No I won't." There was no point in denying it and besides – she _was_ seeing Sesshomaru...in a round about sort of way. Definitely not the way her father thought she was, though.

"It wasn't his fault anyway."

"So who do you suggest is at fault?"

"I dunno. Got mugged on the way to Kagome's."

"Mugged. You expect me to believe that? And I thought you went to Eri's?"

This is a fine time for him to start paying attention, she thought petulantly. "Look, I can't give you more than that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go shower."

Her father sighed and slammed the door behind him.

Sesshomaru was instantly there, locking the door before coming to wrap his arm around her.

"How long have you been here?" She demanded, red with embarrassment.

"I never left," he said coolly. Rin decided to let it go. If he had been upset that she hadn't denied a relationship between them, he would have disappeared.

She stood with him for a while, relaxing. She wished that her mother was home and well, so that she could truly enjoy these sorts of moments. She was doing the best she could, but the memory of her mother still lurked like a shadow. "You won't ever leave, will you?"

As soon as the words were out, she could have kicked herself.

But his only reaction was to stiffen slightly. She waited, quietly, being as still as she could, and he relaxed again, eventually. Rin sighed in relief.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until Sesshomaru pulled away from her. He looked her over, and ran a finger over her swollen neck. Wordlessly, he kissed her forehead, and, using Rin's shocked silence, disappeared out of her balcony door.

Numbly, she made her way into the shower. With the hot water running over her, realisation dawned. She cried and cried and cried, and did not stop until the water ran cold.

She wasn't sure why she was crying. Sesshomaru had kissed her, however brief or chaste, the action had felt incredibly intimate. He had flirted with her, held her, and yet neither compared to that simple little kiss. She should be singing and smiling and laughing and joyous. But she cried.

Maybe she was just grieving for Kohaku, dead even though his body still moved and breathed. Maybe she just missed her mother. Maybe she missed the normalcy of her life before...before Kagome's disappearance. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.

When her head was clear enough to think properly, she knew that she was scared. Scared of change – Sesshomaru had just broken and created a whole new list of rules for them. She was scared that Sesshomaru had never promised to stay with her. She couldn't lose another person that she loved.

And yes, she did love him. That scared her too.

#

The next day, Kagome stopped by, with a jar of natural balm, especially for swelling and bruising.

Once they had made the journey from the front door to her room safely, Kagome let out a low whistle.

"Wow. Your father looks _angry_."

"I hadn't noticed," Rin said, dryly. Cautiously she sniffed at the balm before slathering it on her throbbing neck.

"How did you explain the...uh, absence?"

"Oh, we just argued for a while is all." Rin looked up sharply. "Wa-ait, how did _you _know?"

"Rin, I was there."

"No."

"Yes."

"I didn't see you!"

"Of course not. You were busy snuggling up to Mr. Look-at-me-I'm-so-stoic-and-pretty."

Rin slapped Kagome lightly in the arm. She didn't want to laugh, but it was a struggle not to. Was that right? Laughing at Sesshomaru if she was in love with him?

Kagome smirked back at her, but when she did not say anything else and continued to stare at Rin, she couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong. So, she asked.

"Oh it's nothing," Kagome replied. "Well, no. It's not." She amended. "Maybe. I don't know! Look. Naraku gave Sesshomaru the choice; stay and fight or go and save you. And he went after you. Just like that." Kagome shook her head, as if she was having trouble thinking.

Rin smiled. "See? He's not so bad."

"I – hate – I hate having to think of these things. I know there are shades of grey, like InuYasha. And then Kouga. He was so ruthless, but now he's so sweet. But Sesshomaru? He was evil – and no don't look at me like that – he _was _evil. He was cruel. But he's good to you and it's confuses me. I have to question all these things now...Kikyo and Kagura..." Kagome threw her head into her hands.

"I can't hate her. I want to, but I can't."

"Hate?" Rin asked, alarmed by Kagome's sudden fit of despair. "Hate who? Kagura?"

"_Kikyo_. Rin, oh god Rin," Kagome turned watery, pleading eyes on her. "I can't...I just have to tell someone! I'm in love with InuYasha!"

Rin went silent a moment. Then she grinned, despite Kagome's distress. "I _so _knew it."

"Rin! This is serious! You know, I thought I would be happy, as long as he's happy, you know? But I didn't think it would be this hard to keep silent! It _hurts_. And Kikyo – she wants him dead. And he'd rather be dead than alive – alive with me."

Rin linked her arm with Kagome's. "I don't think so. I think he's confused." Rin said, thinking of Sesshomaru. Then she said to Kagome, "You know, I think InuYasha and Sesshomaru are more similar than they'd care to admit."

Kagome sighed. "You too, huh?"

"Yeah. Me too."

"Boys should go die."

"Yes they should." Rin paused as she thought of what that would mean. "No, they shouldn't. They should be smarter."

"More emotionally aware."

Both girls sniffed, and a few moments passed in silence, before, "Is this the part where we pig out on ice-cream and cry over lame soap-operas?"

Kagome thought. "Yes. My place or yours?"

* * *

AN - Long wait - again...hope you like?


End file.
